Semper Fi
by Darthnikki
Summary: Crossover with Stargate SG1. Jacks son Charlie is dead. Or is he? Jack and Dean are in for big suprises. Rated for a male/male relationship, nothing graphic but if you aren't into slash please don't read. Jack/Daniel pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; So okay I've had this idea going round my head for ages and I just couldn't get it out, so like all good little fan fiction bunnies I decided to give in to the itch and put it to paper, or well computer screen…err…whatever…This is a crossover with Star gate SG1 set series 4 directly after window of opportunity. It's a little Au and I'm going to be playing with time lines in the star gate universe but bear with me guys, it'll work (crosses fingers, and hides before fans can throw harmful objects). I'm going to try my hardest to keep in character for Jack and the SG1 guys, and I'm really looking forward to it. But so you know, there will be no Jack/Sam pairing in this, because that is so many levels of wrong its…..well its wrong. Its so wrong its wronger than a wrong thing can be!! Well it is for me anyways. It will be a Jack/Danny pairing, so you have been warned, however there will be no intimate details of the pairs sex life, maybe just the odd kiss and grope now and again. Anyways without further ado, on with the show. Cue music, amazing video footage …you get the idea……lol……..Guess I should add that supernatural wise this is pre-series….I swear that's the last. Now away with you, read the story………………………

Semper Fi. ( Always Faithful.)

Jack O'Neill entered his home threw his bag in the hall closet and sighed deeply. The last mission had been a doozy . For more than 3 months he and Teal'c had been forced to re-live the same day over, and over, and over again. Did he mention over and over? Not only that but they'd had to convince the General and the rest of Sg-1 that not only were they not crazy, or possessed by any alien but that they really were reliving the same day.

They'd finally convinced the General to allow them to travel back through the gate to P4X-639 after countless visits to Doctor Fraiser and her ruthless use of her dreaded pen torch light. It had taken countless times of them returning to the planet before Jack could convince Malikai that the machine he was trying to get to work was not the solution to stopping the pain he felt from losing his wife. Going back in time to spend even a small amount of time with her before she died would not stop the event from happening, nor fill the hole it left you with when they did die. The distraught man had asked how Jack would know how it felt and in a moment of empathy Jack had shouted that he had lost his son, that no matter how desperate he would be to see Charlie again. To hold him. To play ball with his beautiful wonderful son, he just couldn't go through that pain again. It had nearly killed him the first time, and if it hadn't been for Daniel, it would have done. Of course the latter part was left unsaid.

But the mission itself had left him exhausted. His emotions that he kept so under control had bubbled to the surface and he was drained, it would take him a couple of days to reel them back in, put them back in the little box he kept tightly sealed at the back of his mind. The General had awarded the team with a couple of weeks downtime and barring any unforeseen end of the world situations he was going to take full advantage, maybe go to the cabin and get some fishing in.

Carter had gone to visit her father on the Tok'ra home world, it would seem that the months being stuck on a single day had affected them all as Teal'c had left through the star gate to visit his son Rya'c and old friend and teacher Bra'tac.

The only other remaining member was Daniel and as the archaeologist didn't have any family he was staying earth bound, with Jack. The two were planning to spend some time together, Jack slumped into his easy chair and brought a chilled beer to his lips, another sigh escaping him before he could stop it. So no fishing then. All Daniel would do would be to bitch and moan how boring and pointless fishing was, and why couldn't they do something more interesting. Like a museum.

Jack grinned, sometimes Danny was worse than Sarah ever had been when it came whining. Thinking of Sarah made him think of Charlie again, he felt his eyes sting and wiped a tired hand over them. He missed his son every day, it was getting easier, day by day, but sometimes it was like he'd only just lost him. He reached for the photograph that was by his chair, a ten year old boy was smiling happily at the camera, his green eyes sparkling with mischief, a baseball bat slung over his shoulder and a Boston Redsox cap placed proudly on his head. Jack ran his fingers over the still frame, it had been taken two days before Charlie had shot himself with Jacks own gun,

" You okay?'' Daniel asked him quietly, Jack nodded and placed the photo back in its place

" I'm good. So Doctor Jackson, what you wanna do with your time off? Feed that already enormous brain of yours with yet more useless information?'' Daniel huffed and crossed his arms across his chest

" My mind is not full of useless information Jack, and if I recall my useless information'' he used air quotes at his useless information remark that made Jack hide a grin " Has got your ass out of enough sticky situations'' Daniel shot him a glare, Jack moved towards him hands out in a placating manner, Daniel backed away from him until he felt his back hit the wall, he winced when he caught sight of Jacks smirk. The Colonel leaned forward and rested his hands either side of Daniels head, palms against the wall. He leaned in so he was only inches from the Doctors face, his small gasps brushing against his lips,

" Thought you liked my ass Danny'', Jack grinned when Daniels adams apple bobbed ferociously, he leaned in and captured the younger mans lips, kissing him softly, deepening the kiss when Daniel joined in and moaned softly into his mouth. If you'd asked Jack O'Neill , Colonel in the United States Air Force 6 months ago if he'd be in a relationship with another man, he would probably have knocked the person out. But after wearing the bracelets that Anise had brought , and having the enhanced abilities , and the following mission, something had changed between the two friends. Something deeper had taken them both over and neither had been able to deny it. Now Jack couldn't imagine his life without Daniel in it. They had to be careful, with the N.I.D constantly on their backs, they had to be vigilant and not let on of the development in their relationship. It was hard, but Jack O'Neill never went into anything blindly, and Daniel, well Daniel in Jacks eyes was worth it, he was worth the risk.

" Come on Doc, what about an early night?'' Jack whispered against Daniels ear, Danny shivered and smiled into Jacks neck,

" Sounds good to me Colonel'' , grinning Jack took his hand and the two men went upstairs, Daniel was determined to rid the demons from Jacks mind, and he knew just how he was going to do it. A half hour later Jack couldn't even form a coherent thought, when the pair finally fell asleep, sated and smiling, the only thoughts that were running through Jacks mind were what he would cook for break fast the next morning.

Dean Winchester pulled his black beast of a car outside of the wooden property. Today he was posing as a detective, working the recent bout of homicides that seemed to have struck the area. Of course the local police had thought it was nothing more than random attacks by a satanic cult, but so far six people had lost their lives, and it didn't look like they were any closer to finding the culprit. And it would seem that the attacks weren't going to stop any time soon.

It was a case that Dean usually wouldn't have bothered with, but the symbols that had been branded into the skin of each victim had shown that it was more than the local police could deal with. At best it was a cult, trying to summon a demon, at worst it was a witch working for a demon. Dean hated witches, in his mind anybody who dealt with there own body fluids was just not right, in fact they were down right icky. He gave an embarrassed laugh as the thought entered his head, icky, where in the hell had that come from. Dean Winchester did not use words like icky, that was more Sammy's deal. The grin fell away from Deans face at the thought of his little brother, he'd left for Stanford and his new normal life just over a year ago. Dean had tried calling him, but Sam hadn't taken his calls, always letting his phone go to voice mail. After a while Dean had got the message and stopped calling, he didn't understand why he still couldn't be a part of Sam's life. He didn't share the same feelings his dad with about college. He wanted his brother to be happy. Safe. And if going to college and increasing his incredible geekiness is what Sammy wanted, then that was fine with Dean. But his dad hadn't thought the same way. John had given Sam an ultimatum

" You walk out that door Samuel Winchester, don't even think of coming back!!" he'd shouted, Sam had looked to Dean, his big brother for back up, for him to intervene, to say something. But Dean had stood there dumbstruck. He knew Sam wanted to go to college, but what he hadn't known was that Sam had applied or even been accepted anywhere. To say he was hurt was an understatement, confused a given, but when his dad had told Sam that if he left never to come back, Dean just couldn't seem to make any of his bodily functions to work. Even blinking was an impossibility at that moment in time. Sam had looked hurt for a second, then jutted out his chin in defiance

" Fine" with that said, he'd picked up his bag and left without looking back. It had taken Dean a few seconds to get control over his body, but then he was moving towards the door and his baby brother, he wanted to tell him how proud he was of him, how he hoped he'd be happy, that even though John felt that way he himself didn't. But by the time he'd got outside Sam was nowhere in sight and was refusing to answer his phone. Dean had left messages countless times, but he didn't even know if Sam had received or even listened to them.

He sighed heavily, it had been a long hard year. He was with his dad less and less, going on solo hunts and only meeting up occasionally. In the last seven months Dean had seen his dad twice and even those meetings had been small, that had Dean blinked he would have missed them. Instead he got text messaged co-ordinates to take him to another case. He was tired. Bone weary tired, but he pushed himself onwards, he had to or more people would die. It was his dads last set of co-ordinates that had brought him here to Colorado Springs, it was strange being here. It was like he'd been here before, but in all of his memories he didn't ever re-call his family ever coming to Colorado in any way shape or form. So why were some places familiar? He shook of the thoughts and put his game face on. The last murder had taken place not far from this residence and he was hoping that someone inside had seen 'something' to give him a clue as to what direction to head in. Extracting the fake I.D from the glove compartment Dean climbed out of the impala and moved towards the door, he gave a loud sharp knock and waited.

Jack was pulled from his intense blending of the batter mix from a firm knock at the door, he frowned slightly, wiped his hands and went to see who it was before the knocking woke Daniel. When he got to the door he was surprised to find a young man stood there in a suit, he can't have been more than twenty three, if even that.

" Can I help you?'' Jack asked with a raised brow, the young man flashed his I.D and sent Jack a charming smile,

" Good morning sir, I'm sorry to trouble you so early but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions''

" What about?'' Jack asked remaining firmly in the doorway, you just couldn't be too with the N.I.D on the loose, they weren't above using officers in there dealings.

" I'm not sure if you're aware sir, but there has been a spate of murders recently, and the last one was quite near to your home. I was hoping that you may have seen something''

" Okay, come on in. Who did you say you were with?'' Jack asked

" I've just transferred from Minnesota P.D. I worked homicide there, when I moved here they put me straight onto this case'' Dean lied, he shifted uncomfortably at the penetrating gaze that the man in front of him was shooting him, he made him feel like he was under inspection, like it was his father watching him, and a part of him, a small part felt like he knew this man, but he'd never seen him before so how could he?

" Take a seat kid'' the man offered " You want a coffee?'' Dean grinned

" Always, coffee is good" the man nodded and went to make Dean a coffee, he came back with a good sized mug and Dean took it gratefully,

" Thanks'' He took out his pad and pen poised he began to talk again " May I take your name sir?''

" Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States air force'' Jack supplied, Dean grinned

" My dad was a marine, thought I recognised a military man'' Jack grinned back

" What's your name kid?'', green eyes lifted and looked to Jacks chocolate brown ones,

" Dean Matthews, sorry sir I thought I'd given you my name already'' Jack shook his hand dismissively in the air,

" Not a problem kid, and please call me Jack''

" Thanks. So. Jack, can you tell me if you've seen anything suspicious? Anyone hanging around, a group of people maybe?'' Jack raised a questioning brow, Dean shrugged

" I want to cover all the bases, call it a hunch but I think that maybe there's only one person involved, but my department thinks it's Satanists''

" And you don't?'' Jack asked, Dean shook his head

" Nah, all indications point to only one person being responsible. Make it a hell of a lot easier if it were a group''

" Why'd you say that?'' Jack asked truly intrigued

" If it's a group, at least one of them gets too big for their boots and runs their mouth off. But if its only one'' Dean shrugged " They're harder to track down, more cautious. Did you see or hear anything?''

" Sorry, only got back from the base last night, been on a mission and didn't get back till late. Not been home for a few days''

" Is there anyone else home? Someone else who may have seen or hears something unusual? No matter how insignificant it may seem, it could be the thing that breaks the case'' Jack nodded

" My partners in bed, I can ask him if you like but I highly doubt it. We work together''

" Could I speak to him at least?'' Jack decided to give the kid before him a break and nodded

" Yeah, sure, I'll go get him. But don't know if he'll know anything more than I do'' Dean shot him a grateful smile. Jack froze, the kid when he smiled looked just like Charlie, but he couldn't be. Charlie was dead, sure they'd be the same age now if Charlie had survived, it made Jacks heart ache with loss,

" Hey man, you okay?'' Dean asked concerned

" Huh?'' Jack asked

" I said you okay?''

" Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks. Bad mission just tired is all''

" I hear that'' Jack heard Dean whisper, but he was sure that the comment had not been meant for Jacks ears, so he left it alone and went to ask Danny if he'd be happy to speak to the young detective.

Deans eyes wandered around the room he was waiting in, he was taking in all the medals on display, a low whistle escaped his lips. His dad had been decorated, but had nowhere near as many as Jack O'Neill had. The man could open his own medal shop and still have left overs for his private collection, as his eyes travelled around the room they fell onto a framed photograph of a small boy clutching a baseball bat, it was slung over his shoulder and he was grinning at the camera. The boy looked familiar so Dean moved closer to inspect the picture, as he neared he felt his heart come to a stop in his chest. The boy in the picture. The one smiling as if they hadn't a care in the world, was himself. Dean was looking at a picture of his ten year old self staring back at him.

A barrage of images assaulted his mind, he was in a wide back yard playing catch with a man, the man wasn't John Winchester yet Dean knew in his heart that this man he was playing ball with was his father, the images changed, he was in a closet reaching for a closed box high on a shelf. He opened the box and removed a 9mm weapon. A loud bang brought Dean from his mind and he dropped the frame, it clattered to the floor the glass smashing in the process.

Jack raced down the stairs to confront the young detective, to find him with his fingers fisted tightly in his hair, and his eyes squeezed shut. His face was full of pain, a whimper escaped his lips,

" Dean? Detective? Are you alright?'' Dean felt his knees give way, but the pain that was ripping through his head now was far too much to bare and he welcomed the darkness that over took him.

" Danny!! Get your ass down here and call Janet'' Daniel came to the top of the stairs pulling on a shirt,

" What's happened?'' upon seeing the unconscious man on the floor, Daniel made to move towards him, but was stopped by Jacks glare,

" Now Daniel'' Daniel nodded and moved to the phone, Jack was cushioning Deans head, prying back his eyes to try and check his responses,

" Err….Jack?' Daniel ventured slowly, he decided it was safe to carry on when he received no response " shouldn't we call the paramedics instead of the base?''

" No. Just call Janet and tell her to get here and I mean like yesterday. I can't explain this Danny, but, this kid, there's just something about him. He…'' Jack swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat " He reminds me of Charlie and…''

" Jack….Charlie's dead'' Daniel said quietly, softly, he didn't want to harm Jacks feelings, Jack shot him a glare that he usually reserved only for the Goa'uld or Senators from Washington whom happened to be called Kinsey. Daniel took a step back and picked up the phone,

" I'm calling her now'' he said quietly to Jack, but Jack wasn't listening, he was studying the young mans now lax face. Observing the freckles that spattered across his face, the jaw line that was sculpted yet strong, the last thing he noticed was a small scar at his hair line. A scar that unless you were up close and personal like this could be easily missed. A scar in the shape of a bullet hole,

" Ch-Charlie?'' Jack stammered out. Could it really be his son? Could this young man who had just collapsed really be his son? Jack didn't know what was going on, but he was determined to find out. With or without the help of the SGC, and if it turned out that it was Charlie, then no place in the universe was going to be safe for the bastards who had stolen him.

A/N; So what do y'all think? Any good? Is it worth continuing? I know time lines are more than a little askew, but I'm taking poetic licence with it all. As for Charlie being raised in Colorado Springs?? I'm not sure where he did grow up so I just made it up. Anywho drop me a line and let me know what ya think….. Laters taters xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Dean became aware of as he woke up was a loud annoying beeping noise. For some reason his head was pounding, it was like the hangover from hell, and the beeping, really not helping. He lazily stretched his arm out to swat the offending noise away, but all he met was air. So taking a deep breath he peeled back one heavy eyelid and peered at his surroundings. His other eye sprang open when he realised that he was in an infirmary of some sort. Just what the hell had happened to him? The annoying beeping turned into a shrill alarm and the sound seemed to rattle and shake its way through Deans head, he clamped his eyes shut and muttered

" Make it stop, make it stop'' the sound was silenced and he felt a presence next to him, years of training from his father kicked into action, Dean sprang from the bed, eyes wide. He was staring at a petite female wearing a white lab coat and dress uniform. She had warm brown eyes and chocolate brown hair

" It's okay. Calm down , you're safe''

" Where the hell am I? And who are you?'' he asked, he was checking his exits, although it would seem that the only one available at the moment was the one where two security force officers were stood. Dean glared at the men who looked back with bored faces, regarding Dean as if he was of no threat what-so-ever. Big mistake. The woman was speaking to him again, but he was finding it hard to focus

" Huh?'' he asked puzzled, his brows drawn together in confusion, and now there was a persistent buzzing noise that wouldn't leave him alone,

" I said'' she repeated patiently " My name is Janet Fraiser, I'm a doctor at Cheyenne mountain. You were brought here by Colonel O'Neill when you collapsed at his home. Do you know your name?'' She asked moving forward slowly,

" Hey, back off lady. I don't know who the hell you are, or even if you are who you say you are. As for if I know who I am, Of course I do. But I aint telling you shit. Now get me my clothes and let me the hell out of here''

" Sir if you'll calm down, you collapsed and have been unconscious for two days. Like I told you, I'm Janet Fraiser a Doctor at Cheyenne Mountain'' Dean frowned, he felt light headed and leaned forwards to steady himself, the doctor spoke to one of the S.F's

" Lieutenant, please go and tell Colonel O'Neill that his young friend is awake''

" Yes ma'am'' the S.F moved away quickly, Dean watched him until he was out of sight, the buzzing from before had increased in volume, without warning pain ripped through his head, it felt like his skull was being split apart, and someone somewhere was screaming, Dean had a notion to move. To help the person who was obviously in desperate need for protection, but his body was refusing to obey. A sharp prick in his arm, and Dean knew he was being drugged, he tried to fight it, but the pull was too strong, and if Dean was being honest it was stopping the feeling of molten lava being poured into his brain, so he again welcomed the darkness that rose to claim him.

Jack raced into the infirmary, the screaming coming from there propelling him forwards faster, he made it into the room just as Dean once again sank to the floor unconscious,

" What the hell is going on here Doc?'' Jack asked voice raised, Janet Fraiser shot him a look that would melt ice

" Colonel, I'll thank you not to take that tone with me. Your young friend was in severe distress, I've had to sedate him''

" Is he going to be okay?'' Jack asked moving forwards, he ran his hand over the short spiky hair. Deans face was once again peaceful, he lifted him onto the bed where Dean had been lay before and pulled the blanket carefully around him,

" I'm not sure'' she said confusion furrowing her brow

" What do you mean you're not sure. Its simple. He's either going to be okay or he isn't. Now which is it?''

" His blood works have come back clean. Physically he's a very fit young man''

" But? There's a but there. I can see a but''

" Excuse me'' she asked startled, Jack looked confused

" You looked like you were going to say but''

" Oh. Well. Yes I was'' she cleared her throat " But, after I gave him an MRI this morning it shows quite a large amount of trauma. The wound that you spoke of is an old one, but there's a part of his brain that is showing a vast amount of activity, very much like when you downloaded the language and knowledge of the ancients''

" But wasn't that slowly killing me?'' Jack inquired, a brow raised in concern, the petite doctor nodded

" Yes Colonel it was, but that isn't what's happening here. He's….''

" Dean. His name is Dean''

" Dean's mind seems to be firing, using synapses that he hasn't been able to access before. This won't kill him, but until the process has completed it's going to be very uncomfortable for him I'm afraid. He's going to be in a lot of pain, and to be honest until he's fully awake we won't really know what damage has been done''

" Can you do anything about that?'' Janet smiled

" Of course, I can keep him on strong pain medication until the process is complete. I'm having to use the mixture we give you though. He wasn't responding to the other forms of pain relief. It was only when I used that form of medication that his heart beat evened out to normal'' Jack slumped into a chair that was by Deans bed. He stared at the young man, watching his face intently, that was just another thing to add to the ever growing list of questions he wanted the answers to,

" And the other stuff, the stuff I asked you to do quietly. Have you got anything back yet?'' ,

" Not as yet, but it shouldn't be much longer now'' when the Colonel looked irritated she continued " I'm sorry sir but things like DNA take time, and as you only wanted me to handle the situation…''

" Yeah, yeah , I know'' he sighed " Just as soon as you can doc, its important'' , she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze,

" You want to tell me why it's so important?'' , Jack shook his head

" Not yet doc. Not till I know for sure''

" Okay Colonel. He's going to be out of it for a while though. I can call you when he wakes up again''

" It's okay doc, I'm going to sit with him a while'' , she nodded and went to attend to her duties.

Jack studied the face of the young man before him, he was certain that it was Charlie, he had no doubts that he was his son. He couldn't say why he knew. He just did. Just like he knew who they could and couldn't trust when they went away on missions. It was a gut instinct that had served him well on many missions, earth bound and beyond.

" Jack?'' Daniel spoke quietly so as not to startle the Colonel " How's he doing?''

" Doc thinks he's going to be fine, but guess we won't know for sure until he wakes up'' Daniels brow furrowed in confusion,

" I thought he had woke up and that's why you left the meeting so quickly'' Jack sighed deeply,

" He had. But he was in so much pain that the doc sedated him. She's going to place him on heavy pain meds''

" Do we know what's wrong with him yet?'' , Jack shook his head and leant forwards in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees,

" Not yet, but she said physically he's fit as a fiddle. But his MRI showed a massive amount of activity going on inside his brain. She doesn't think it's dangerous but can't be sure of anything until he wakes up properly'' , Daniel placed his hand on Jacks shoulder, he wanted to hold him close and tell him everything would be okay, but he knew any show of affection in that way would put Jack at risk,

" I'm sure he'll be fine Jack. If he is your son, he's a fighter, he'll pull through'' Jack smirked and looked up into Daniels bright blue eyes,

" You think so huh?'' Daniel grinned

" Jack I've known you long enough to know that if he is an O'Neill, then there's nothing on this earth or beyond that'll stop him from fighting'', Jack leant back in his chair and placed his hand over Daniels that was still resting on his shoulder,

" Thanks Danny''

" For what?'' Daniel asked confused

" For not thinking I'm nuts over this. Hell even I think I'm nuts, and this is happening to me'' Daniel laughed and brought a chair next to Jacks, he looked to the still form on the bed, he didn't really look anything like Jack, but then Jack said that Charlie had looked more like Sarah.

" Are you going to tell Sarah?''

" Tell her what?'' Jack asked giving the young archaeologist a side long glance

" About this'' he said gesturing towards Dean " Are you going to tell her that Charlie's alive and well and has been for the last 13 years''

" I don't know Danny. I mean how the hell do I explain this to her? I can't even tell her about what I do here. I don't even know if she'd believe me, I mean would you?'' , Daniel shrugged

" I guess not. What are you going to tell Dean?'', Jack frowned, when they'd got Dean to the base his personal affects had been given to Jack for safe keeping. He hadn't meant to pry but had wanted to contact his family in case they were worried when he didn't return home. But what he had found had not only confused Jack but intrigued him also. He'd found countless credit cards all made out in different names. There were also different forms of identification, again all with different names but with Deans picture.

In the back of Deans wallet he'd found an older I.D, a drivers licence from Minnesota with the name Dean Winchester printed on it. Jack had used the computer and inputted the name, and got a wealth of information for his trouble.

Dean Winchester had been born in Lawrence Kansas in 1979 making him the same age as Charlie, but after a house fire four years later in which a Mary Winchester his mother had died, his father John and 6 month old brother Samuel had left Kansas after a few months , more or less disappearing from the grid until Dean started school in a small town in South Dakota. His school records showed that the young man had great potential, his teachers notes were frustrated with him, saying that if he applied himself he would be a straight A student, but Dean seemed to only apply himself in certain studies, those being physics, mathematics, Latin, and physical education. Jack had been impressed and was more or less reminded of himself when he'd been at school, he'd found it boring and it wasn't until he was older that he'd taken a greater interest and applied himself so he could get into the air force academy .

The things that hadn't impressed him were the minor infractions he had against him, hints of credit card fraud, grave desecration, driving without a licence, to name but a few, to say Jack had been annoyed was an understatement. He couldn't wait to find out how and why his son had been involved in grave desecration of all things, but he was going to find out, and then the person responsible for getting him involved in such things was going to pay dearly.

He'd also looked into John Winchesters background and had found that the man was a decorated marine, he'd served in Vietnam and there were indications that the man had done some special forces training. Deans brother was currently at Stanford studying pre-law. Jack had already set things in motion for John Winchester to be found, apprehended and brought to the base for questioning. Jack wanted answers, he deserved answers, and so did his son. He was still considering whether to bring in Sam or not, there wasn't really much that the boy could say to shed any light on the situation, but maybe he could give him an insight into his sons life.

Jack was still lost in thought when Deans eyes fluttered open. Dean knew he was on heavy medication when his body didn't feel like his own, his vision was slightly blurry but he could see well enough to know that he was still in the infirmary, his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton wool, he tried unsuccessfully to bring some moisture to his mouth. A Straw was there before he could ask for it and he greedily drank,

" Whoa, whoa, slow down kid or you'll be sick'' Dean knew that voice, but he was confused. A part of him recognised it as his fathers but another part of his brain knew that this man speaking to him wasn't John Winchester,

" Where am I?'' he croaked out, he felt a hand settle on his cheek and leant into the comforting touch,

" You're at the base where I work. You collapsed in my living room, almost gave me a heart attack''

" Sorry'' Dean frowned " Why'd you bring me to your base though? Why not a hospital?'',

" In all honesty, I'm not sure, but you deserved the best and the best I know is Janet'' he shrugged " So here was the only real option''

" Err….thanks. When can I get out of here?'' Jack broke into a grin and couldn't hold back the laughter that wanted to escape him,

" Did I say something funny?'' Dean asked confused

" No, sorry, you just remind me of someone is all''

" Must be someone freakin' awesome then'' Dean said around a smirk, Jack grinned back

" Oh they are, well at least I think they are'',

" Colonel? I have those results for you'' she said shooting Dean a quick glance " How are you feeling Dean ?''

" Not bad, in happy land at the minute. What you got me on?'' he asked a wide grin spreading across his face,

" Oh just a little cocktail that we have to use on the Colonel, it would seem you have the same intolerance to drugs that the Colonel has. Care to explain why?'' she asked brow raised. Dean suddenly found his blanket very interesting, Jack scowled he'd been through intense training so he was intolerant to many drugs, and Dean he was only 23. So just what the hell had this kid been put through, and by whom? Jack hadn't done that kind of training till he was in his late twenties, the anger that was bubbling in his gut was close to over flowing,

" Dean. Answer the ladies question'' Jack ordered, Dean looked up and sent the Colonel a glare, he crossed his arms over his chest and settled back into the pillows,

" I don't got to say shit'' he spat out, his eyes narrowing " Unless I'm under arrest for something that is, in which case I want a lawyer''

" You're not under arrest kid, we just want to know why your body rejected morphine is all, there are no trick questions here'' Jack tried to make his voice as unthreatening as possible, Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face, he shrugged,

" I don't know why, just always been that way. My dad says I'm an enigma. Most people use a lot stronger than that to describe me''

" See. Was that so hard to say?'' Jack asked, Dean watched him leave with the doctor and shook his head, quietly saying,

" Actually yeah, It was'', it may not have been meant for Jacks ears, but he had heard the comment non the less.

He followed the doctor into her office and closed the door. She handed over a sealed envelope and met his eyes,

" Well doc? Don't keep me hanging here, what did your results say?''

" The results prove that the two males in question are closely related, I can most definitely say that the two are family'', Jack felt his vision fading and had to sit down before he fell down. After 13 years of thinking his son was dead. Thirteen years of grief. Thirteen years of guilt. He had just found out that his son Charlie was alive. Now he had to find out who had stolen him, and why. There was just one problem he had to confront first. Now he had to tell Dean.

A/N; I know that the time line is COMPLETELY potty for star gate but please bear with me, I'm taking liberties with it in a big way, to try and make it fit with supernatural. Thanks for your reviews guys, next chapter daddy W makes an appearance and lets just say he is none too happy with Jacks findings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews and words of encouragement. It means a lot. :0)

Jack was pacing. Again. Daniels eyes followed him as he paced back and forth, back and forth, he swallowed down the queasiness that was threatening him,

" Jack would you please sit down. Watching you is making me feel sick'' Jack shot him a glare but sat in his chair,

" What the hell do I say to him? I mean this kid thinks this John Winchester is his dad, do I tell him he isn't? Do I tell him that he's really my son?'' ,

Jack put his head in his hands, in the last two hours he'd been on a roller coaster of emotion. Anger, fear, hope, joy, guilt, and it was becoming a little to much for the normally stoic Colonel. Daniel empathised with him, he really did. Jack was not one to show how he felt, and to find out that the son he believed was dead was in fact not, and had for the last 13 years been living God knows where was too much for even his mind to comprehend. That was not to say that Jack O'Neill was stupid, in fact he wasn't. It was a very little known fact that Jack spoke five languages, he'd had to know certain languages for his time in special forces, it had been a necessity. He just didn't advertise his intellect, when Daniel had questioned him about it, Jack had merely shrugged and said,

" Give um enough rope, and they'll hang themselves with it eventually'' when Daniel had given him a blank stare in response Jack had said " Its amazing what people discuss when they don't think you understand a word of what they're saying'', then in true Jack style he had smirked and left Daniel with his thoughts for the day.

Daniel was brought back to the situation by Jack waving his hand in front of his face a slight look of irritation and amusement warring for dominance,

" You with me Danny? Could use your help here, you want to stop venturing into geek land for five minutes''

" I was not in geek land''

"You were''

" No I wasn't'' Daniel huffed

"were to''

" Was not''

" To''

"not''

"To!'' Jack said annunciating the word, Daniel frowned, Jack had done it again, how did Jack always make him revert to acting like a seven year old,

" I was just thinking……'' Daniel sighed deeply and Jack looked triumphant " Never mind''

" See, told you, geek land. You want to help me out here? I mean what would you do?'' Jack asked

" If he was my son you mean?'' Jack nodded

" I think I'd have to tell him, I mean he has a right to know, we don't know why he was taken, by who, and if they're still watching him. He could be in danger''

" Yeah, I know, you're right. God this is messed up'' Jack let his head hang loosely in between his shoulders a moment, Daniel bravely moved his hand forward and pushed it through his hair, Jack looked up towards him, his brown eyes filled with a pain that none of Doctor Fraisers drugs could heal, Daniel just wished he had something that could take that pain away.

" Is he still in the infirmary?'' Daniel asked, Jack nodded

" Yeah, although he's complaining about it big time. Think he'd driving the doc nuts''

" Wonder were he gets that from'' Daniel muttered under his breath, Jack narrowed his eyes

" What was that Danny boy?''

" Nothing, nothing. Maybe you should go talk to him now'', Daniel waited expecting Jack to delay further, but was stunned when Jack stood in one fluid motion. It amazed Daniel still how graceful Jack was in everything he did. Whether it was running from enemy fire, or simply getting up from a chair, he always did it with effortless grace.

" Okay. I'm going to go talk to him now'' he gave a nervous smile " Wish me luck'', Daniel smiled softly as he watched him go,

" Good luck'' he whispered, although if Dean was anything like Jack he wouldn't need it.

Dean was in full hunter mode. Something was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. He took in the quivering blue mound before him. He stabbed it with his spoon, the jello shook miserably and Dean scowled at it. So okay maybe it wasn't possessed, but hospital food was definitely evil incarnate, he was sure of it. Dean shoved the offending tray away, a nurse had brought it to him earlier, it was supposed to be some sort of stew, but the congealed mess was anything but stew, wall paper paste maybe, but not stew. And who the hell ate blue jello anyway? Well okay his brother would, but the kid had always been strange. Dean let his mind wander, was Sammy really his brother? And just who was he himself? Was he a Winchester or an O'Neill?

He had a mixture of images running through his mind now. One set was of the life he thought he knew. Of his beautiful mother, with her long blonde hair, her smile, her laugh, but this was always overshadowed by the image of her burning on the ceiling, like a phoenix rising from the flames. Beautiful and terrifying. He had memories of his father and brother, travelling round the country, fighting evil, saving people. But there were other images, no not images, memories underneath those. Memories of a normal life, with a mother and a father who had loved him. A father who had played ball with him in a wide backyard, a father who had wanted a son and not a soldier. It was all so confusing, he knew, 'knew' that John Winchester was his dad, had raised him, loved him. But. And it was a big but, he also knew that O'Neill was his father.

Speaking of which, the man in question was just now entering the infirmary, he looked towards Dean and smiled brightly, a part of Deans gut twisted, but at this moment he couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous or because he was scared. And Dean Winchester did NOT get scared or nervous, so he buried the feelings deep down and smiled just as brightly in return.

" Hey, you always try to kill the patients with this thing you call food? Dude I've coughed up more appetising stuff'' Jack pulled a disgusted face

" That is so not right on so many levels'' Dean grinned, his green eyes dancing,

" You're telling me. You didn't have to eat it'' he said gesturing to the abandoned meal, Jack scowled at it,

" What's a guy have to do to get a burger and some fries, and a beer maybe'' Jack laughed softly as he sat by Deans bed,

" I'll see what I can do about that'' Deans eyes lit up

" Piece of pie might help me recover quicker'' he added hopefully, Jack shook his head smiling,

" Like I said, I'll see what I can do'' Jack took a deep breath, it was now or never, " We need to talk kid''

" What about?'' Dean asked picking at the blanket covering him, he kept his eyes down but looked up when Jack remained silent. Maybe this guy, Jack, maybe he didn't know that Dean was his son. Maybe it was about him impersonating a police officer, when Jack remained silent Dean spoke first,

" Look I know what this is about'' Jack looked momentarily shocked,

" You Do?'' Dean nodded,

" Yeah, I think I do. Look I know I shouldn't have impersonated a police officer but there was a valid reason. People were dying, I had to investigate it and people are more likely to talk to a cop than a reporter, so, well…..'' Dean stopped speaking at the look on Jacks face, Dean frowned in annoyance,

" What?! I swear I'm telling the truth. What's out there, the cops won't be able to handle it''

" And you can?'' Jack asked with a raised brow, Dean nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest,

" Damn straight I can. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember, and I'm damned good at it too. As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to complete the job and move on. You won't have to see me again, but you gotta let me do my job''

" Okay kid, lets say for one second that I believe you here. Just what is it that's out there that's so bad that the cops can't deal with it?'' Dean shifted uncomfortably, so okay he knew he should have expected that question, but what should he do now? In the Winchester family business you did your job, got out of town, and most importantly you didn't tell anyone, 'anyone' about what you did. But Dean found that he didn't want to lie to Jack, he wanted to tell him the truth. So taking a deep breath that's exactly what he did,

" Well, it could be one of two things. At best it's a cult, at worst it's a witch, working either with or for a demon''

" A…demon?'' Jack asked, Dean shrank back into his pillows. It was Cassie all over again, Dean had thought he was in love with the student journalist and had told her everything. She hadn't believed him, in fact she'd thought he was crazy and asked him to leave, but not before Dean had given her his cell number and said that if anything should happen, if she ever needed help, she should call him.

" I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking. You either believe me or you don't. It doesn't change a whole hell of a lot about my life. A 'demon' killed my mother and my dad's been chasing it ever since, my family has been hunting evil sons of bitches ever since I can remember'' he began to tick examples off on his fingers " Wendigos , shape shifters, revenants, black dogs, werewolves, ghosts, they and many more are real, trust me'' he peeled back his gown to reveal three deep gashes that were on his hip " These are courtesy of a black dog, I was 12 when it attacked me and my brother, it was my first kill.'' Jack sat stunned. Was his son crazy, or was Jack, because he actually believed him. Hell who was he to question what was real and what wasn't. He went through an inter planetary device and was in a war against an alien parasitic race, so why was it such a leap to believe in supernatural forces. Jack raised his hands in a calming gesture,

" Calm down kid. I believe you''

" What?'' Dean asked shocked " I mean , you do?'',

" Sure. Kid I've seen lots of strange things in this world that you just can't explain, so why not'', Dean raised a brow

" Are you humouring me. Dude if some guys in white coats come busting in and try to drag me to some nut house I'm so going to kick your ass'' Jack relaxed back into his chair, and smirked

" Well I'm sure you'd try kid, but seriously, I believe you. And as fun as that whole weird conversation was, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about''

" Oh. Right'' Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously " So talk already'', Jack mimicked Deans position, rubbing the back of his neck in the same manner,

" I…..well……..Oh for crying out loud'' Jack huffed , why was this so hard? " The thing is….well'' Jack was at a loss of what to say, Dean frowned at him,

" Spit it out for God sake, you're giving me an ulcer here''

" You're my son'' Jack spat out. He was expecting Dean to laugh, to shout, to get in his face and call him a damn liar. What he wasn't expecting though was Deans face to register resignation,

"Yeah. I know'' he said slumping further into the bed,

" What do you mean you know?'' Jack asked, and why the hell did he suddenly feel so annoyed that Dean knew, and more to the point just how the hell did he know. Dean watched all the emotions pass across Jacks face, he shrugged his shoulders,

" To be honest, I don't know. But when I came to your house that day something happened. I saw that photo you had, I was confused as to why you had a picture of me in your house''

" That's my son Charlie'' Dean nodded,

" It was like something hit me, it felt like my head was ripping in two, I saw things, things that didn't really make sense but then again they did. I knew it was my life I was seeing, but it was a life without monsters, without the dark that follows me everywhere I go, and yet the life I knew. Well know. The life with my brother and my dad, I know that that's real too. All of what I remember is real''

" And you're….you're okay with this? With me being your dad?''

" Well honestly, I'm not sure how the hell to feel. I mean why would someone do this? Why me? Or I guess you'' he finished quietly, Jack ran a weary hand over his face,

" I don't know who, and in all honesty I don't know why, I wish I did, but I intend to find out. I got people looking for your dad now''

" What? Why? He won't know anything'' Jack gave a cold stare in reply, he wasn't so sure of that,

" That remains to be seen. I, no, we need answers and your dad'' he used the word dad with as much scathing as possible " May have the answers, he won't be hurt. If he comes quietly'',

" You gotta find him first, and he's not an easy man to find'', Jack smirked, his method of locating John Winchester wasn't necessarily using his military training. He'd asked Thor for help, so not his most shining moment asking one of their allies for help but he wanted answers now, not in five months time,

" Oh don't you worry, I'll find him'',

" Doesn't mean he'll tell you anything even if you do find him'' Jack shrugged,

" I'm hoping that asking as one father to another that he will'' he looked up and towards Dean, he looked all of ten again, scared and vulnerable. Jack wanted to do something that'd take that look off his sons face "Come on Kid, I'll take you down to the mess, the food's better down there, you may even get that piece of pie your after''. Dean hesitated, should he go with a man that had more or less threatened his dad, so okay John wasn't his real dad, but those memories of John Winchester being his father were still very strong, the ones that had slowly bled through into his conscious mind were like echoes. He knew they were there, knew they were real, but it was like looking at a ghost. They had shape and form but no solidity. Besides at the moment he was still freaked out that he wasn't a Winchester, he felt like a Winchester, acted like a Winchester, and yet his mind was telling him that he wasn't one. And that brought the most crushing thought to mind, if he wasn't a Winchester, if John wasn't his dad, then what about Sammy? Did that mean that he didn't have a little brother?

Jack was right about something, they deserved to know the truth, and as soon as he had it, he was going to Palo Alto to visit Sammy.

Jack was still sat in the mess with Dean when an S.F approached him, Jack was watching Dean with awe, never in all his life had he seen someone who not only ate that much, but thoroughly enjoyed the food he was eating. The S.F had to clear his throat to gain the Colonels attention,

" What is it captain?'' Jack asked still transfixed as Dean placed yet another piece of pie in his mouth,

" Sir, the General asked me to let you know that we have Mr Winchester in custody'', two sets of eyes snapped in his direction, the S.F took a delicate step backwards. Dean wiped his hands and took a large gulp of his coffee,

" Well then, seems like it question and answer time'' Jack looked back at him,

" What makes you think that your coming with me Charlie?'' Jack asked, Dean shot him a glare, his green eyes hardening,

" My name is Dean'' he growled out " And I deserve answers just as much as you do. Maybe even more so.'' Jack took in the stubborn scowl, and sighed. He recognised that look, that was the look that said 'I don't give a damn what you say, I'm doing this with or without you'.

" Okay, you can come'' he paused " Dean'', the young hunter nodded his approval and followed Jack to the holding cell where his dad was being held.

All of a sudden he felt nervous, what was his dad going to say? What if he knew about Dean being Jacks son? What if he'd been involved? A strong hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts,

" You don't have to do this kid. I know this is going to be hard for you, why don't you let me handle it?''.

Jack wanted to protect him, he'd been missing from so many years in Deans life, things he hadn't been able to protect him from, doing this wouldn't and couldn't make up for those lost years, but he was determined to try. Dean shook his head and shot him a grin that didn't reach his eyes

" Nah I'm good. I've faced worse than this'' he said gesturing with his head towards the room,

" That doesn't make me feel any better somehow'' Jack responded with a deep frown on his face. They entered the room separately, Jack first with Dean behind him. John was sat behind the table his hands in restraints, Jack shot the S.F a questioning look,

" He was unwilling to co-operate sir, we had to restrain him for his own safety'', Dean stepped forward,

" Those aren't necessary. He'll co-operate. Right dad?''. If Dean had had a camera with him he would have loved to take his fathers picture, John was, well, gob smacked. His jaw hung open and his dark eyes were as wide as they could possibly go

" De, Dean? Son what in the hell are you doing here?'' John tugged on the restraints " Are you okay? Have they hurt you?''

" No dad I'm fine, but you gotta calm down. Something's happened , and well…..'' John looked his son up and down and frowned impatiently when he stopped speaking,

" Well? Well what? Fill me in here Dean cause I haven't got a damn clue as to what the hell is going on. You seem to know, so report'' Dean stood stepping from foot to foot, fiddling with his shirt sleeves,

" That's an order Dean'', before Dean could answer Jack stepped forward, his eyes blazing with anger, though his face was a mask of pure calm

" You're here under suspicion of kidnapping'' John turned his gaze to the man before him, he'd met officers like him before. They were men that you didn't cross if you wanted to keep your head. John wanted to keep his, but unfortunately he was a Winchester, and common sense was something that most Winchesters lacked in, it was however made up by their sheer stubbornness. John jutted out his chin in defiance,

" Kidnapping?'' he snorted " You have got to be kidding me'' Jack was inches from Johns face, and when he spoke it was with a quiet calm that did nothing to dispel the tension that was thrumming through the air,

" I don't joke about some ass hole kidnapping my son. Who were you working for?''

" I haven't got your damn son'' John spat out in anger, his voice rose. It was a strange thing to behold, whilst Jack spoke quietly, John was loud, but out of the two men before him Dean knew in his gut that Jack was the bigger threat here. He moved forwards to intervene and was stopped short by matching twin glares, both men spoke at once,

" Stay where you are Dean'' was said in stereo, Dean froze, sending both men a glare of his own,

" Who the hell do you think you are to order my boy around?'' John shouted, trying to raise himself from the chair, but he was allowed little movement due to the restraints that still clasped his wrists to the chair arm,

" Your son?'' Jack said with a laugh that held no amusement " That's funny, you didn't tell me he was funny'',

" Jack….'' Dean said tiredly

" What the fuck is so funny about that?'' John asked anger spiking his words once more, " Dean is my son and you were ordering him about. The only one who's allowed to do that is me. His father''

" I'm his father, and you, you're nothing but a sorry son of a bitch who stole him from me''

" What the hell are you talking about? Dean check this idiot for possession''. Dean shook his head, this was going to get them nowhere,

" I already did that dad, he isn't possessed, and he's telling the truth'', John turned towards Jack, his face was a torrent of anger and hatred,

" What the fuck have you done to him? What do you want?'' Jack sneered,

" I haven't done anything to my son. You on the other hand have had him for thirteen years and have in that time managed to get him a criminal record, grave desecrations, and nearly killed for crying out loud. And you have the gall to ask me what I've done to him!!''

" He's done what he's been trained to do'' John spat " And he's damned good at it to. The lives he's saved, the people he's helped, he's a better man than I am'', Dean was shocked , he'd never, ever, heard his dad praise him like that, Dean couldn't help himself, the word slipped from his lips before he could stop it,

" Christo'' he said quietly, John looked shocked, but other than that there was no outward sign to indicate that John was possessed. John smirked,

" I'm not possessed son. It's really me'' John made his voice as gentle as possible, his son was looking at him like he was 4 years old again " Come on son, just tell me what's going on'', Dean sighed this was going to be a long story, he told his dad everything that he could remember up to waking in the infirmary. John was sat stunned, Jack handed him the file that had the results from the DNA testing in them, he pointed them out,

" DNA doesn't lie John. This proves that Dean is my son Charlie. Now its time for you tell your side of the story'', John raised tortured eyes to Jack, the Colonel felt the ice slide down his spine and sat in the chair opposite him,

" You don't know anything, do you?'' John shook his head, his dark eyes travelled back to the results before him. It was just too much. Was it the demons way of fucking up his life even more?, and what had Jack done to piss it off?

" Dad? You okay?'' Dean asked softly, he'd never seen his dad look so dejected, Johns back stiffened at Deans words,

" Didn't you see these Dean? I'm not your dad. He is'' he said pointing as best he could with his still bound wrists to Jack. Dean felt his heart shatter, he loved John as if he was his father and as far as Dean was concerned he was and always would be his father. But maybe John didn't want him for a son, maybe this had been the opportunity he had been waiting for all these years, now he could finally be rid of Dean without that pesky thing called guilt eating away at him. After all what was Dean to John? A glorified babysitter? A soldier? Disposable a voice whispered at the back of his mind. Dean closed his eyes, fighting back the emotions that were threatening to over whelm him,

" Dean? You okay?'' Jack asked concerned, he'd seen the way that Dean was trying to hold it together, he was the same way,

" I'm fine. I'm going to go get some shut eye. Kinda tired and my heads banging a bit. Must have over done it''

" You sure?'' Dean sent both men a bright smile, he avoided Johns eyes and left the two men alone. When the door closed Jack turned back to the eldest Winchester, he had his head bowed. Jack needed to have a talk with him, whether John wanted to hear this or not, John Winchester was about to get the dressing down of his life.

A/N; So next chapter, will be Sammy's reaction to all this, and we finally start to get some answers as to why Dean was stolen from Jack, and by whom. Reviews are like cherry pie for me, one step away from Heaven. Man I LURVE cherry pie it's the best. I like it a lot xxx


	4. Rewritten Chapter 4

A/N: this chapterhas been re-written from part way down, you don't have to read all of it but the rest of the tale may not make sense if you don't. Please let me know what you think, but if ya must critique please be constructive, or I may have to hire a voodoo priest and lay some nasty mojo on yer ass. Well that's all dudes, enjoy xxx

P.S: I've changed the re-written part to italics so it'll make reading it easier if you wanna skip the first half, not much has changed really in this part, but the small changes will be significant for later on, now really that's all enjoy. Go, read, enjoy this thing called escapism J

Sam Winchester sat at the back of his class, it was the last one of the day, and truth be told he was glad, he'd had the most horrific headache for the last few days and he was beyond exhausted. As the minutes ticked by he glanced out of the window and watched the world pass by. He still couldn't believe that he was at college. Him. At college. And a full ride too. Not many students could boast that, but Sam could. Of course the students that were able to boast it had families proud of their achievements, but not Sam's family. When Sam had told his dad he had a full scholarship to 'Stanford' he'd been told that if he left he was never to come back, and his big brother Dean, who he thought would have supported him, had just stood there throughout the whole exchange and not said a word. Nothing. Not well done, or you ass hole, nothing. That's what had hurt the most. Sam thought Dean would understand, support him, but he was alone in this. Dean had tried calling him, but Sam was so upset that he had ignored them, his brother had left messages on his voice mail, but Sam couldn't bring himself to hear anymore recriminations so he had just deleted them. He missed Dean more than anything, his brothers cock sure way, bright smile that never failed to charm the ladies, his sarcasm. He just missed Dean.

His big brother had always been there for him, no matter what. Whether it had been bullies, homework, girlfriends, Dean had been there, and Sam considered him more of a father than his own dad could ever have been. Part of him wanted to call him, catch up on old times, fill him in on the new ones, but he was afraid to. Afraid that he'd be ignored as he'd ignored Deans calls. So he abstained. He ran a hand over his eyes, his headache seemed to be less today but he was still in pain and he had a paper due for next Friday that needed finishing. That thought alone made his head pulse with pain,

" Is someone going to answer that?'' an annoyed voice brought Sam from his musings, his professor was stood at the front of the class looking extremely irritated " I've asked you students countless times to please turn off your cell phones before you sit in my lectures'' , Sam's ears picked up a new sound, a sound coming from his back pack. He blushed and grabbing the pack left the class mumbling his apologies, he answered the phone without checking the caller I.D.

" Hello'' Sam panted into the phone, he was met by silence, Sam frowned in annoyance " Trent if this is you its not funny man, grow the hell up and stop silent calling me''

" Who's Trent?'' a very familiar voice asked " He been hassling you Sammy?'', Sam stopped nearly dropping his phone,

" Dean? Is that really you?'' a voice cleared itself on the other end of the line,

" Yeah Sammy its me. So. How ya been? Met any cute co-eds while you been there? Or you too busy filling that enormous brain of yours?''

" Man, I was just thinking about you'' Sam gushed before he could stop himself, he was rewarded with a laugh,

" Gee thanks Samantha, couldn't be thinking of anyone any better'' Sam rolled his eyes " Stop rolling your eyes Sammy, they'll fall outta your head''

" I didn't…..hey. How did you know I did that? Where are you?'' Sam asked looking in every direction possible,

" The blue sedan across the street. Wave back at me Sammy or people will think I'm crazy'', Sam looked up and across the street, and there he was, as large as life waving at Sam. Sam's face broke into a wide grin and he waved back eagerly. Dean was giving him that wide grin, the one that made his eyes dance,

" Man its good to see you'' Sam said as he raced over to his brother and pulled him into a hug, Dean hugged him back just as fiercely,

" Good to see you to Sammy. I missed you dude'' Sam pulled back, his grin slipped from his face when he saw how pale Dean was, his freckles stood out even more and he had dark smudges under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days,

" Hey man, you okay? You don't look so hot'' Dean smirked

" Dude, I always look hot. Just ask any girl she'll tell ya''

" Not right at this minute she wouldn't. You look like you haven't slept in days. Is everything alright? Is it….is it dad? Did something happen to him?''. Dean tried hard to hold back the sob, he really did, but it escaped him before he could stop it, and that wasn't the only thing that escaped. A single tear ran down his pale cheek, it made his eyes bright, like shimmering pools of jade.

" Oh God Dean, what's happened?'' Sam asked fear gnawing away at him " Is he?….Dean is dad dead?'', Dean shook his head,

" Sammy can we go somewhere private to talk. Dad's…he's fine. He isn't hurt, but I got a lot to tell you and I need somewhere quiet''

" Sure, we can head back to my room, it'll be quiet there''

" What about your room mate?'', Sam shook his head, his long bangs falling in his eyes

" Dropped out, said he couldn't handle the pressure. Its just me for the moment'',

" Okay, that's good. Lets go there then''.

Sam unlocked his door and let Dean into the room, he breathed a sigh of relief as his brother passed effortlessly over the hidden salt lines, he followed him in and flung his back pack into the corner,

" You want a drink?''

" Got any beer?'' Dean asked looking round the room

" Dean I'm 19'' Dean turned and faced him, eyebrow raised, Sam had to smile, he'd missed that look. His brother could say an entire sentence just by raising that one brow without having to form any actual words,

" Here'' he said tossing him a cold bottle, Dean grinned, opened the bottle and took a long drag, " So not to pressure you or anything, but you kind of freaked me out, out there. What's going on?'', Dean rolled the bottle in between his palms, he was watching it intently,

" Sammy you ever thought we might not be brothers?''

" What makes you ask that?'' Sam asked concerned, Dean looked up from the bottle and met Sam's concerned hazel eyes,

" Its just a question Sam. Have you?'', Sam felt that a lot depended on this answer and he wanted to get it right, but with this being Dean, what was the right answer one day, was the wrong one the next, and Sam was out of practice, he shrugged,

" Sure, I guess'' he looked more concerned when Dean seemed to pale further, so wrong answer then " But its only stupid things that have made me think that'', Dean again met his eyes,

" Such as?''

" Dean what's this about?'' Sam was shocked at the expression on his brothers face, if he could name it he would say that it was the look of a man who had just had his heart ripped out and trampled on by the person he loved and trusted the most, Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to quell his own emotions that were threatening to overtake him,

" Please Sammy, this is important''

" Okay. Well things like, food, we don't like the same food. I like to at least try to eat healthy and you just want fatty foods intravenously fed into your system''

" Okay. What else?''

" Books, I love to read, and you , well you're like dad, the only good book is a research book. You never read for fun. I always used to think I was adopted, but then….'', Dean was on the edge of his seat

" But then what?'' Sam took a seat next to his brother on the edge of the spare bed,

" But then there's the fact that we look alike, we have the same smile, mom's smile dad said, the fact that you look after me, care about me, and I do to, care I mean about you. Dean you're my big brother, dad's always saying that you like mom, even Pastor Jim says it, he says I look like dad''

" You do, but you looked like mom when you were a baby'' Dean hung his head,

" Dean? What's going on? What's this all about?''

" Sam, what would you say if I said we weren't brothers? That my whole life from the age of ten has been a lie''

" I'd say bullshit. I don't give a damn what other people say, you are and always will be my annoying big brother'' Dean had to smile, he so wanted it to be true, for this whole mess to just be some weird ass dream he was having, to wake up in a motel room with his family back together and happy. But those memories, they were still bleeding through into his mind, they felt alien to him, as if they weren't his own, that they belonged to someone else. He only wished that it was true.

" Hey Sammy, you mind if I crash for a while, I didn't get much sleep the last couple of days and I'm beat'',

" Sure go ahead'' he pulled back the comforter on the bed Dean had been sat on and watched as Dean stripped down to his boxers and climbed in. Dean pulled the blanket up around him and closed his eyes, this was the first time in a week that Dean felt safe, at peace, that everything seemed to make sense. He felt himself relax and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Sam sat at his lap top and kept peering over the top of it checking on Dean to make sure he was okay. He had been the last fifteen times he checked, he'd even held a mirror under his nose to make sure he was still breathing, he hadn't chanced that again though, mainly for fear of Dean waking up and making fun of him. But he was worried about his brother, he thought about calling his dad, but Dean looked so exhausted that he didn't want to in case John came and dragged Dean back to the hunt. He didn't know what had happened, he knew something had, something pretty bad from the way Dean was reacting, but with the way Dean was he may have to wait weeks before Dean opened up to him, if he ever did. Dean wasn't one for sharing his inner most thoughts, but this time Sam hoped that he would.

Dean slept all the way through till the next day, Sam persuaded him to go out with and have some breakfast luring him with the promise of the best pancakes in the entire of the United States. Dean ate them although he seemed to be constantly checking his surroundings, and making sure his exits were clear. After breakfast the brothers returned to Sams room, Dean went to take a shower and Sam perched himself at his lap top again determined to finish his paper, his phone ringing brought him from the task though, he was shocked to see 'dad' flash up on the caller I'd and was tempted to ignore it, but if his dad knew what was wrong with Dean then it was worth the risk of an impending argument,

" Hey dad''

" Sammy? That you?'' Sam laughed

" Well who else would it be'' he noticed the water had shut off in the bathroom and kept his eyes fixed on the door,

" Oh, err, okay good point I guess. How are you son?'' annoyance flared through Sam, this was why his dad had called, for small talk, not to find out about Dean? Then it hit him, what if John didn't know Dean was acting weird? What if Dean hadn't been with John? So Sam decided to play along for now,

" I'm good. Schools pretty interesting, I passed my first year nearly top of my class''

" That's good Sammy, I wouldn't expect any less'' there was a pregnant pause, then John sighed,

" Dad? Everything okay?''

" Sam have you seen your brother?'', Dean made his appearance he gave Sam a curious look and Sam placed his hand over the mouth piece and mouthed 'Its dad'. Dean actually blanched and shook his head. His eyes pleading with Sam,

" No. Should I have seen him? Is he okay?'' Dean smiled gratefully,

" I'm sure he's fine Sam'', for a moment Sam forgot his brother was in the room with him and safe

" What the hell do you mean your sure he's fine. Don't you know?'' Sam yelled into the phone,

" Watch your tone Sam. Your brother and I had words and he up and left, I thought he might have made his way to you. He was…well he was pretty upset''

" What did you say to him dad?'' Dean made to grab the phone from him, but Sam merely stood and held the phone out of Deans reach. Dean scowled, he received raised eyebrows in answer and huffed out a curse under his breath and went and sat down. Sam smiled triumphantly,

" That's between me and Dean, just. Listen if he calls or if he comes round tell him we're looking for him''

" We? Who's we exactly?'' Dean looked panicked, Sam looked him over concerned

" A new friend. Will you tell him Sammy? Its important, and tell him……..''

" Tell him……..?'' Sam asked with an arched brow,

" Tell him I'm sorry. I gotta go son. I'll call again soon. And Sam?''

" Yeah?''

" Its good to hear your voice son'' Sam gulped, his adams apple bobbing vigorously he nodded even though he knew John couldn't see him,

" You too sir''. He hung up the phone and took one look at his terrified brothers face, " Okay Dean, you gotta tell me what's going on, I can't keep dad away forever, he'll catch on sooner rather than later that I'm lying about you being here''

" I know'' Dean said quietly. While he still had the courage Dean began his tale, when it looked like Sam was going to interrupt he held up his hand to stop him " Just let me get it all out Sam, if I stop now I don't think I'll be able to go through it again''

" Okay'' Sam said. He waited patiently for Dean to finish. Dean told him everything, when he'd finished Sam grabbed their jackets and flung Deans at him,

" Come on, we're going to visit a friend of mine. He's a med student, he can do a DNA test and prove that we're brothers''

" And what if it proves we aren't brothers Sammy?'' Dean asked shrugging into his coat, he fumbled for his car keys then remembered he'd left the impala in Colorado. He was still annoyed about the fact that he'd left his baby outside Jacks house, but when he'd left the base he hadn't exactly been thinking straight. He just wanted to get as far away from the base and his 'fathers' as possible, what he'd really wanted was to see his brother, so he'd left the base, hotwired a car and left as fast as he possibly could. What he wished he had done was to dump the car at Jacks and take the impala, but if wishes were horses beggars would ride. Sammy was looking at him as if he was crazy,

" What Sammy?'' Dean asked

" Dean you are my brother, you always will be. I know it in here'' he said tapping his chest and his head, Dean smirked

" You know I've changed my mind, we can't be brothers, your too much of a girl, so guess you're my little sister'' Sam lifted an eyebrow

" Little? Dean I'm taller than you'' he smirked when Dean scowled

" Whatever dude, lets just go visit your friend and get this over and done with. How long before we get the results?''

" Couple of days maybe. We can catch up. Maybe go out and have a few beers'',

" What about college Sam, I don't want you falling behind because of me'' Sam smiled, Dean was his brother whether by blood or not, only his brother would put Sam's needs above his own,

" I'm ahead enough to be able to take some time off'' Dean sent him an inquiring look, Sam squirmed under the scrutiny,

" How far ahead Sam?''

" Err……….well''

" Sammy?'' Dean said challengingly , Sam sighed

" Okay. I'm ahead by a couple of months'' Dean laughed, and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, patting him on the back,

" That's my boy, you are the king of the geeks Sam'' Sam frowned

" Am not'' he said petulantly, although he was grinning. It was good to have his brother by his side again, even if he was being teasing, Sam had missed it all. Sam didn't give a shit what this doctor in Colorado said, if Dean wasn't a Winchester then Sam was the queen of England, and he was going to prove it.

For the next couple of days after visiting Sam's friend, the boys got to know each other again, as the day and time drew closer for the results to come through, Dean became quite jumpy, he wanted to know if he and Sam were truly brothers, but the fear that they wouldn't be and Sam rejecting him ate away at him like acid. He wanted them to be blood brothers more than anything he'd wanted in his entire life, in fact he'd even thought about trading in the impala if only Sam and he could be true brothers. It sounded stupid to Deans ears but it was important to him, maybe even more important than John being his true father. The memories that had been assaulting him whilst he was in Colorado seemed distant now, as if they'd been some kind of weird dream.

Could it be supernaturally related? Could the results have been fixed? And what the hell was the deal with him telling the truth to Jack like he had? At the time he hadn't questioned it at all, he just knew it was the right thing to do, it felt right, like it was something he'd always done with the older man. Dean had been so confused by it all that he hadn't known which way was up, but since he'd been with Sammy all that confusion was disappearing leaving him with one thought, and one thought only. He WAS Dean Winchester, always had been and always would be. Wasn't he?

_He still had the memories of Charlie O'Neill, although at the moment it was as if they were a dream, if he concentrated hard enough he could bring them to the fore front of his mind. He still couldn't believe it, that he might not even be a Winchester, that the life he thought he knew could all be a lie. Would John be happy that he wasn't his son anymore? He was always telling Dean what a screw up he was, and after the incident with the 'shtriga' John had looked at him differently, treated him differently. It didn't make any sense, but then Jack had had the photograph of him as a ten year old boy, how had he got that? There was no mistaking that the boy in the picture had been him, and when he thought about it, he even remembered the picture being taken., remembered the good natured arguments with his dad over the ball team he loved, Jack was a die hard 'Twins' fan._

_Dean shook the thoughts from his mind and followed Sam to his friends apartment, Clay Matthews was waiting for them and was waving a sheet of paper around in an excited manner, his scruffy dark hair falling in is eyes,_

_" I got your results'' he gushed, excitement lighting his face " This has been so awesome, dude I felt like I was in a tv programme or something, like that Greg guy from CSI Vegas, so cool. I may even transfer and go into forensic medicine''_

_" Err, Clay . You think we could chat later, this is kinda important'' Sam said, stopping his friends ramble before he could pick up enough speed that nothing would stop it._

_" Oh. Yeah. Sorry'' he cleared his throat, and sat down gesturing for the Winchesters to do the same, they sat side by side, leaning shoulder to shoulder, offering the other their silent support. _

_Clay spread the sheet out and grinned up at them,_

_" Well first off, I want to thank you, this has to be one of the most exciting things that's ever happened to me'', Clay was once again on a ramble, Sam saw his brother tense and headed the smaller man off before he could throttle the excited science student,_

_" Clay? What did they say?'' Sam asked pointedly, Clay once again cleared his throat causing Dean to curse under his breath,_

_" Well from my findings, you guys are brothers, err kind of '' both heads snapped up_

_" Kind of?'' was the duel reply. Clay frowned_

_" There was some weird markers in your DNA, it doesn't really make any sense, I mean logically you shouldn't exist, or be a mutant of some kind''_

_" What?!'' Dean asked raising both his eye brows to reach his hairline,_

_" You seem to have two different sets of DNA. One of them is the dominant gene, and comparing that alone to Sam's showed me that you weren't related, but there was another form of DNA hidden in there, underneath the dominant gene, and when I compared those to Sam's DNA samples they were a perfect match, proving that you're brothers''_

_" Two sets of DNA?'' Sam asked intrigued, the more he found out, the more this situation made no sense what-so-ever, " And that's the dominant strain? the one that's not hidden?'' Clay nodded his head that forcibly that Dean thought it was going to fall off,_

_" Yep, and that's not all, this DNA, the dominant strain it has some strange markers in it''_

_" Strange how?'' Sam asked, he looked to his brother who had fallen silent and was watching his hands, Clay shook his head, his face looking extremely puzzled,_

_" I'm not sure, it's nothing I've ever seen before. Its fascinating though. Can I take some more samples from you?'' he asked excitedly, Dean looked horrified,_

_" Dude, I'm no-ones guinea pig. I appreciate your help an all but that's as far as it goes'' Clays face fell with disappointment,_

_" Oh. Okay then''_

_" We'd appreciate it if you destroyed the samples you have as well Clay, we….well….the thing is we're in the witness protection programme'' Sam lied easily, " And if this leaks out then our lives could be in danger'' Clays face lit up once more, Dean had to hide his grin behind his hand. He had to give it to his brother, at times he could come up with the most inventive forms of bullshit imaginable,_

_" Wow, Sam, that is so cool. I mean you know you're secrets safe with me. I won't tell a soul'' Sam smiled at his eager friend, he hated lying to him, but the last thing they needed was Deans weird DNA being found and his brother being made into a lab rat, their lives were weird enough without government experiments being added into the mix,_

_" Thanks Clay, I know it will. We gotta go. Thanks for your help man, it means a lot''_

_" Anytime, you know that Sam'' the two young men hugged, Dean offered his hand and shook Clays ,_

_" Thanks man, you know for helping us out'' The small scientist grinned, his dark eyes shining happily,_

_" Anytime man, anytime at all''._

_The brothers left the apartment even more puzzled then when they entered it. They walked in silence back to Sams dorm room and sat down, Dean hadn't said a word since leaving Clays, and Sam was getting worried,_

_" So, what do you wanna eat? I could maybe rustle up some lucky charms? Even give you the prize?'' Sam said softly, Dean looked up from his meticulous study of his hands and Sam was hit with the depth of emotion he saw in the green depths,_

_" I'm not really hungry Sammy'' Dean sighed heavily " We're no closer to answers now than we were before, I mean what the hell? Just who the hell am I Sam?''._

_Sam didn't know what to say, but his big brother looked so lost and broken right now that he just wanted to take that look out of his eyes, he sat next to his brother on the bed and gently put his arm around his shoulders, it was showing how confused and upset Dean was when he didn't shake his brother off him straight away,_

_" Dean listen to me, you are my annoying 'shorter' big brother, and you always will be, I can feel it inside of me, I know it's true. I don't care what Clays DNA says, you're a Winchester, no-one else on this planet is as stubborn as you, except maybe dad'', Dean snorted and shifted away from his brother,_

_" I'm not short'' he mumbled, Sam smiled gently,_

_" Noticed you didn't say you weren't a Winchester though'', Dean gave him a grateful smile and gently punched his shoulder,_

_" Come on dude, I demand food, and not crappy ass lucky charms either'', Sam stood and grinned,_

_" Okay, okay, guess I can dip into my empty student pockets and afford my big brother a burger, lets go'', Sam picked up his wallet and stopped when he realised Dean hadn't moved from his spot, he raised a questioning brow, and Dean smiled,_

_" Thanks Sammy''_

_" For what?'' the young hunter asked confused,_

_"For everything'' Dean answered, then_ _led his way out of the apartment and into the warm California sunshine._


	5. Rewritten Chapter 5

_Sam sat nudging his food around his plate, he kept chancing glances at his brother who was avoiding looking at him, and staring resolutely at his own plate,_

" _So'' Sam said as he again looked to his brother, Dean met his gaze and cocked an eyebrow waiting for him to continue,_

" _So?'' Dean said in a questioning tone " You going to finish that sentence any time soon Sammy?'' he smirked when Sam blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat,_

" _Well, I was thinking''_

" _Dude with you that's a given'' Sam frowned, but continued on regardless,_

" _I was thinking that maybe we should head back to Colorado'', this time Dean frowned, he was planning on heading back there soon to pick up his car, but he had no intention of staying there any longer than he had to, or in meeting up with the Colonel or his father, or not father, it was all too confusing to think about at the minute, or rather if Dean was being honest with himself he didn't want to think about it. Ever._

" _Why'd you want to go to Colorado Sammy?'' he asked around a mouthful of mashed potato,_

" _Dude, chew with your mouth closed'' Sam said giving his older brother a disgusted look, "I want US to go to Colorado so we can talk with this O'Neill guy'', Dean swallowed his food down forcibly, his plate was suddenly very interesting, _

" _Dean? come on man, I won't let you go alone, I'll there with you every step of the way. Maybe this guy can give us real answers. You don't have to be scared'', as soon as the words left his mouth Sam cringed, sure enough when he looked up Dean was glaring at him,_

" _I'm not scared Sam, I just don't need to talk to him. I don't need answers, we know we're brothers and that's good enough for me, besides what about school Sammy? You can't just up and leave like that''_

" _Yes I can. I'll just say it's a family emergency, besides I'm ahead enough to take some time out'' Dean looked sceptical, _

" _Trust me Dean'', Dean sighed heavily and pushed his plate away, he opened his mouth to respond to his brother, when two men in dark suits approached their table. _

_The men were wearing dark sunglasses and ear pieces. Dean looked to his brother smirking and held out his hand, Sam huffed and handed over a twenty dollar note,_

" _Told ya we were being followed''_

" _Yeah, yeah. You're a real detective Dean'', the men stood at the end of the table, both Winchester brothers looked towards them,_

" _Can we help you gentlemen?'' Dean asked,_

" _Mr Winchester we need you come with us'' _

" _And why do we need to do that exactly?'' Dean asked,_

" _Colonel O'Neill has been looking for you sir, he and Mr Winchester, err your father, have been worried about your safety'' Dean scowled, he gave his brother a side long glance, Sam had the same expression on his face as Dean did, _

" _We're not going anywhere with you guys'' Dean said turning back to his plate " So go back to Colorado and tell him and my 'dad' to leave me the hell alone'', the word dad was said with as much scathing as Dean could put into the small word,_

" _I'm sorry sir but we must insist''. Dean sighed, and narrowed his eyes, _

" _And if I refuse?''_

" _We've been told to use any means necessary sir, it would be better if you just came with us quietly'' one of the suited men said, Dean sighed and nodded his head, they didn't need a scene, and Dean wouldn't risk his brothers safety._

_Sam stood with his brother, one of the men put out his hand to halt Sam from moving any further, Dean grabbed his wrist and squeezed it firmly, _

" _Don't touch my brother dude, or you'll loose that hand, you said the Colonel wanted Mr Winchester right? Did he happen to say which Winchester exactly?'', the man winced at the pain in his wrist and nodded his head, Dean released him and the man held the wrist gently at his side,_

" _Yes sir'' he said through gritted teeth, " He asked for Dean Winchester only'', Dean raised a brow and looked to his brother, Sam was jutting his chin out defiantly and glaring at the men,_

" _And do you know which of us is Dean Winchester?'', the two men looked at each other, it was hard to read them, with the dark glasses covering their eyes, but Dean was ready to take Sam and bolt if need be,_

" _Yes sir'' the man said and looked pointedly at Dean," The Colonel didn't say anything about your brother coming along though, I'm afraid he'll have to remain behind''_

" _Either Sam comes with us, or he and I disappear right now, and no matter how good you think you are, you won't find us'' Dean stated plainly, the man who had spoken nodded, it was the only way to not create a scene and to not lose the younger man._

" _I'm Major Williams, this is Lieutenant Turner'' Williams said gesturing towards the man who had made a grab for Sam, as they climbed into the blacked out truck,_

" _How's the wrist dude?'' Sam asked sympathising with the injured Turner, he'd seen Deans death grip in action before, and the way the young Lieutenant was holding it, it could possibly be broken if not badly sprained. Turner turned towards Sam,_

" _I'm good thank you sir'', Williams glanced side ways at him as he pulled into the traffic,_

" _You sure Lieutenant? We can stop and get that checked out. The Colonel will have my ass if I take you back injured'', Turner nodded_

" _Maybe the ER then'', Turner said quietly._

" _Damn kid, that's some grip you got on you there'' Williams said watching Dean in the rear view mirror, Dean shrugged,_

" _He shouldn't have tried to touch my kid brother'' Sam rolled his eyes_

" _I don't think he was planning on killing me Dean, and I can look after myself, I'm not a child you know'', Dean gave him an irritated look,_

" _I know that Sammy, but no-one touches you. Not as long as I'm here, it's my job to keep you safe'' Sam sighed,_

" _My name is Sam, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, and I can look after myself, I have been doing for the past year'' Sam said annoyed, he loved his brother more than anything, would die for him in a heart beat, he just wished that sometimes Dean would see him as an adult, after all it had been his idea to go to Clay to get their DNA tested, he'd taken care of Dean, not that the older hunter would ever admit that though. When Sam looked over to his brother though and saw that flash of hurt in his expressive green eyes, he wished he could take it back, Dean threw his mask back in place in the blink of an eye, and looked out of his passenger window,_

" _Whatever, Sam''. It was going to be a long journey._

_It had been a week now since Dean had left the base, and the Colonel and John were getting beyond worried, there had been no word from the young hunter. After O'Neill had laid down the law for John, the hunter had gone to the infirmary to apologise for his stupidity, but when he'd arrived and asked where Dean was, a confused Doctor Fraiser had said she thought he was with the Colonel. John had gone back to O'Neill and said Dean had left the base. Jack thought John was crazy, Dean was a civilian and couldn't possibly get off the base without at least someone knowing, or the alarms being triggered. But the more people they asked as to the whereabouts of the hunter , the more it became obvious that Dean had done the impossible and escaped 'Cheyenne Mountain' without raising any kind of alarm. Jack was pissed that the base had been so lax in its security, John however was proud that his sons stealth was so top notch. Wisely he kept those thoughts to himself. In the short time that he'd known Jack O'Neill, he knew he wasn't a man that you crossed easily, and lived. _

_They'd returned to Jacks home, John was expecting the impala to have been long gone and was surprised that the black muscle car was still parked outside the Colonels home. He was sure that Dean couldn't have gone far. Dean and his car were almost stuck together, they only separated at night because Dean couldn't fit it into a motel room, though as a child he'd tried to persuade his dad to do just that. John smiled at the memory, Dean loved that car more than anything. _

_They both had searched the surrounding area looking for Dean, but found no sign of him. It was then John realised that Dean had not only left the area but that he'd left the state. To say he was shocked was an understatement, it said a lot about Deans state of mind that he'd left the impala behind. He'd voiced his opinion to O'Neill, who to Johns surprise accepted what he said without question, when John asked him about it, Jack had merely said that John knew Dean better than he did, and if he thought he'd left Colorado then he most likely had done, now they had to extend their search. It had taken three days for John to call Sam, he really thought Dean would have gone to his little brother and was so disappointed when Sam said he hadn't seen his older brother. A part of him thought that Sam had been lying, but the youngest Winchester had sounded so pissed at John, that he just wanted to get off the phone before it turned into another screaming match. The two Winchesters hadn't got on since Sam had been 12 and had started to question his father on anything and everything._

_Jack had insisted that they send two officers that he trusted to observe Sam just in case Dean turned up there, and John reluctantly agreed, although he knew that if Dean spotted them he would leave before they even saw him and then they'd never find him._

_As it happened Dean was already in California with Sam, Jack got the call and asked the two officers to bring Dean in, although after reporting back they'd said that they would have to drive as Dean had refused to get on 'that death trap they called a plane' and that Sam would be joining them also. They were expected to arrive within the next couple of days. _

_John was nervous to see Dean again, and pissed at Sam for lying to him, but he was scared to see Dean more, he didn't know how his oldest would react to seeing him. Whether he'd be pleased, punch him, scream and shout at him, or just hug him. With Dean it was always hard to tell. Dean had always kept his emotions close to his chest, and John only had himself to blame for that. He'd taught the boy that emotions crippled you, and crying was a sign of weakness, be strong. John wouldn't blame Dean if he did hit him, he deserved it for what he'd said to his son. _

_His son, he still couldn't believe that Dean wasn't his, he remembered Mary being pregnant, remembered pacing outside the room waiting for his son to be born. How could that have been a lie? He remembered holding him, studying all his perfect little fingers and toes. To John, Dean had been perfection, beautiful. Even Johns mom had thought so, thought he was far too beautiful for the world and had refused to hold him for the first year of his life, to scared to get close to the baby, she was convinced that Dean was going to die. _

_Mary had been most upset by it all, until John had explained that his mother was like that with a lot of babies, he suspected it went back to her Romany heritage. Once Dean had reached his one year mark though she couldn't stop cuddling the toddler, saying he was a blessing, how special he was and they should take very good care of him. When Sam had been born they'd expected Dean to be jealous, but the 4 year old had been anything but that. He had been protective of his baby brother from the start, and even before Mary had died, they'd found him in the crib with the new baby on more than one occasion, his arm wrapped protectively around him. John knew he'd taken advantage of that after Mary's death, and Dean had silently taken to the role as if he'd been born for that sole purpose, feeding, changing, rocking Sammy to sleep. He'd done so with no complaints, no crying, John was just beginning to realise just how lucky he was. Or should that be had been?_

_When the Colonel and John entered the infirmary later the next day, Dean was having his eyes examined by Janet's pen torch light,_

" _Any further pain or discomfort?'' Doctor Frasier asked, Dean shook his head_

" _Nothing since I was last here. Can I go now?'' he mumbled avoiding both men's gazes,_

" _Dean let the lady check you over'' John ordered, he saw Dean stiffen although his face remained impassive, and his eyes downcast._

" _Its okay, we're done here. He seems to be perfectly fine now'' Janet said with satisfaction._

" _Good. That's good'' Jack said taking a step forward and smiling " Its good to see you Ch, I mean Dean''_

" _Are you O'Neill?'' Sam asked, stepping in front of his brother, Dean frowned in annoyance at his brothers back. Jack nodded,_

" _That would be me, and you must be Dean's brother Sammy'' Jack said offering his hand, Sam looked at the offered hand but declined in shaking it,_

" _Its Sam, only Dean gets to call me Sammy. And yes I AM Deans brother. We have the results to prove it'' _

" _Sammy'' Dean said in a warning and tired tone that Sam refused to listen to, he continued on regardless blocking Dean from Jacks view,_

" _No Dean, this needs to be said. We did some tests of our own, and they proved that Dean is a Winchester. A full blood Winchester. So what I'd like to know Colonel, is just what are you trying to pull here?''_

" _Excuse me?'' Jack asked narrowing his eyes " I'm not trying to pull anything''_

" _You could've fooled me. Do you know what you put my brother through? Do you even care?'' he asked anger lacing his tone " And you'' he said spinning to his father " Just what the hell did you say to Dean to make him take off like he did?'' Johns eyes flashed in warning,_

" _Samuel, I've told you before to watch your tone'' Sam snorted at his father,_

" _What you going to do dad? Put me over your knee or something? I'm not a child anymore''_

" _Then quit acting like one kid'' Jack said calmly, Dean recognised the tone. It was the same one he'd used with John when he's first met him. Sam jutted his chin out in defiance, Dean groaned inwardly, he recognised the look, it was going to be world war three and Dean, well Dean was Switzerland. _

_He tried to stay neutral as best he could but his father and Sam always put him in the middle, and now it seemed that he was going to have to be referee between Jack and his brother. Sam opened his mouth to retort, but Dean stepped in front of him,_

" _That's enough Sammy'', he turned to Jack and the eldest Winchester " We had some tests done whilst we were in Palo Alto. It gave us some interesting results'' he reached in his pocket and offered the paper to Jack. _

_O'Neill read the results and handed them over to John who looked confused,_

" _What in the hell is going on here?'' John asked angrily " Why are these different from the ones you showed me?''. _

_Jack gave John a piercing look making him back down, he wasn't any the wiser. The results he'd been given had proven 100% that Jack was Deans father, but these results proved that Dean and Sam were related also. That Dean was in fact a Winchester and an O'Neill, it was not only baffling but frustrating as hell too._

" _I don't know what the hell is going on'' Jack said exasperated, he wanted to get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later _

"_Dean I know you've been through a lot, but would you mind some more tests being done ,we need to get to the bottom of this. It just doesn't make any sense. You said you remembered being my son'' he waited for Dean to acknowledge the fact before he continued " I'll get a rush on them, we'll know in the next 24 hours, but we all need to give a sample'',_

" _Wait'' Sam said suddenly, he turned to Dean his eyes holding a warning " Dean, what about what Clay said?'' he said quietly, it was only meant for Deans ears but Jack and John heard him just the same, years of training had given both older men the ability to tune into quietly spoken words that others would have missed,_

" _Okay, one who's Clay?'' Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest " And two, what did Clay say?''. Sam again opened his mouth to reply but Dean beat him to it,_

" _You know, maybe we should go to your place and talk about this. I know I'd be happier talking somewhere less'' he gestured with his hand " military based'', Jack smirked,_

" _Okay, that's fine by me. I'll go get Danny, maybe the geek can shed some light on the situation'', he left the Winchesters in the infirmary, Sam turned to Dean_

" _Who's Danny'' he asked_

" _His partner'' _

" _Why would they know anything about this?'' Deans lips twitched,_

" _Like the man said, geek. Maybe your geek minds combined can come up with something?'' he said reaching up and ruffling Sam's hair, Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face._

_Sam Winchester was in shock. Danny turned out to be a Daniel, he had thought that Danny would be a woman. He was amazed as to how Jack got away with a gay relationship in the military, surely if he was found out he'd be thrown out of the air force. While most of the world had finally accepted that it was just as normal for two men or women to fall in love, most military organisations still frowned upon it. But what Sam was most amazed with was the fact that his brother was okay with this, he'd thought his brother was homophobic. When he confronted Dean, Dean had snorted _

" _I hate being labelled Sammy. I don't care who loves who. At the end of the day sex is sex whether it's with a guy or a chick, the only label I'll ever carry is my name. People shouldn't make judgements against me on first meeting. That's what I hate the most'',_

" _Dean? Are you…are you telling me that you've had sex with a guy?'' Sam asked, his eyebrows were so high that they disappeared into his hair, Dean smirked and gave his brother a playful wink, his eyes twinkled, he sat down opposite Jack leaving Sam to make up his own mind about the answer._

_A some what stunned Sam sat next to his brother, looking at him as if with new fresh eyes,_

" _So, we're secure here, no big brother listening in. What were these results that this Clay came up with?'' Jack asked, Dean leant forwards resting his elbows on his knees and met Jacks eyes,_

" _Well. He says I shouldn't exist. That or I should be a mutant or some shit like that. Personally I think the guy needs to put the x-men comic books down and go get himself laid…''_

" _Dean!'' Sam said exasperated, Dean smirked and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted_

" _Well he said that everyone has two sets of DNA'' Daniel nodded his agreement, _

" _That's right, it contains all the genetic instructions for the development and functioning of all living organisms . Chemically, DNA consists of two long polymers of simple units called nucleotides with backbones made of sugars and phosphate groups joined by ester bonds. These two strands run in opposite directions to each other and…''_

" _Danny, take a breath will ya'' Jack said frowning " Give the geek speak a rest and let Dean have his say before I reach my fiftieth birthday'' he rolled his eyes when Danny glared at him,_

" _I was merely explaining what DNA is Jack, and I was not speaking geek'' he huffed_

" _Dude you so were'' Dean pointed out, Daniel shot the young hunter a glare, which only earned him a delighted grin from the young hunter, Jack sniggered behind his hand and tried to hide it with a cough when Daniel turned his annoyed look to him,_

" _Go on Dean, you were saying'' Jack said,_

" _Well, it turns out I got two different sets of DNA. One of them is the dominant strain and I guess that's what your results were based on, the O'Neill part of me. Clay said when he tested us against that alone it proved that Sam and I weren't related. But when he looked closer hidden underneath that dominant pattern was another set of DNA code and when he tested Sam's DNA against that, it proved that we are related. He said he'd never seen anything like it before. And that's not all'' Jack raised surprised eyebrows,_

" _You mean there's more?''_

" _Oh yeah, there's more. I've got some weird markers in my DNA that lay in with the dominant strain''_

" _Strange how?'' Daniel asked, Dean shrugged,_

" _Your guess is as good as mine, but he said its like nothing he's seen before. Wanted to take extra samples, but we talked him out of it'' Sam coughed and Dean rolled his eyes " Okay. Sorry. Sammy talked him out of it''. _

_Jack sat back in his seat, his mind was reeling,_

" _So let me get this straight'' he said " You're an O'Neill and a Winchester?''_

" _Looks like'' Dean said smiling, Daniel frowned_

" _But how is that even possible? And how do you have memories of life as Charlie?'',_

" _I don't know, that's what I'd like to know'' Dean said, John had been quiet throughout the entire of the exchange, he looked to Dean and spoke quietly,_

" _So, I am your father?'' he asked, Dean nodded and shook his head,_

" _Sort of. Going off the initial result no, we aren't even related, but from the hidden DNA code yeah we are'' he paused and looked at his hands avoiding Johns eyes " You okay with that? With me being your sorta son I mean?'', before Dean could register what was happening he had been pulled into a bone crushing embrace,_

" _Of course that's okay Dean, you're my son, and I may not say it often, and God knows I don't show it, but I love you, and your brother. You boys mean more to me than you'll ever know'' Dean buried his face into Johns shoulder trying to reign in the emotions that were threatening to engulf him. He held on tightly, and only let go when John released him. _

_He turned to Jack, the Colonel was trying to hide the pain that was in his eyes, but he was failing,_

" _What about you Jack?'' he asked quietly, Jack grinned_

" _I can share I guess'', Dean quirked a brow and sent Daniel an appraising look,_

" _Good to know'' he said smirking making Daniel blush, Jack cleared his throat_

" _Just not everything'' he put a possessive arm around Daniel making the archaeologist blush further._

"_This is all well and good'' Sam said breaking up the banter " But we still have no clue as to how you can be both a Winchester and an O'Neill, and from both results the O'Neill DNA is stronger than the Winchester set, or why you have the memories of Charlie. This is serious Dean, it could be…..a you know what'' _

" _Its not a demon Sammy'' ,Sams eyes widened to comic proportions, he looked from Dean, to their father, to Jack and Daniel who were watching the youngest Winchester with amusement,_

" _What do you mean?'' Sam asked, Dean sighed_

" _They know Sam, well Jack does, I presume he told Danny'' Jack nodded. Sam shut his open mouth, then frowned in annoyance,_

" _What happened to we do what we do and we shut up about it? Since when do we tell strangers what we do?'' he asked jumping to his feet,_

" _Jack isn't a stranger Sam'' Dean said equally as angry, he to got to his feet again and faced his brother_

" _He was Dean, he was just some guy who thought that you were his dead son'' a punch knocked Sam on his ass, he sat on the ground stunned holding a hand to his jaw,_

" _Don't talk about Charlie like that'' Jack snarled through gritted teeth " I'm sorry Dean I know he's your brother an all, but if talks about my son, about you, like that again I WILL bury him''. _

_Dean raised his hands in a calming gesture, Jack nodded _

" _I need a drink'' he stalked into the kitchen letting the door slam closed after him. Dean helped a still stunned Sam to his feet and tilted his face so he could inspect the damage, Daniel excused himself to check on Jack._

" _You gotta pick your battles a little more carefully Sam. That was uncalled for'' Sam looked suitably ashamed,_

" _I know, I….I didn't mean to say that. It just came out''_

" _That's the problem Sam, you get so wound up that your mouth works before your brain even registers what its said'' Sam drew his brows together_

" _Like you can talk''_

" _I talk everyday Sammy, been doing it a hell of a long time''_

" _You know what I mean'' he huffed_

" _Yeah, I know. Think it's a Winchester thing, we get it from dad'' he grinned,_

" _Hey don't bring me into this'' John said " I'd never say anything like that'', two sets of stunned eyes looked to him, John grinned sheepishly. _

_The kitchen door swung open and Jack came back in cradling a bottle of Guinness, he handed one to John and tossed an ice pack to Sammy. Sam caught it and thankfully held it against his bruised flesh,_

" _I'm sorry'' he mumbled " I didn't mean it. I'm sorry if I hurt you'', Jack sighed_

" _Me too kid, about the punch I mean'' Sam nodded_

" _I deserved it'', Dean coughed_

" _I gotta say it though dude, he's my baby brother an all, you lay one more finger on him like that and I will kill you'' Jack raised a brow and met Deans eyes, he smirked _

" _Figured I'd hear that from you. Surprised you didn't try to put me on my ass after I hit him''_

" _Like he said, he deserved it, but in future I'll be the one to smack him down, we clear?'' Jack shook his head. Dean had bravado coming out of his ears, he was impressed, the kid showed no fear when it came to protecting his family. He had to admire that._

" _I've had an idea'' Daniel said breaking the silence " I think we should contact your buddy, maybe he can help us''_

" _What buddy?'' Jack asked, Daniel rolled his eyes and tried to subtly raise his eyes skywards, Jack 'Ah'ed' in understanding, Dean, Sam and John exchanged the same 'what the hell' look,_

" _Okay. So let me guess. You got your own personal Jesus and he's gonna give you all the answers'' he snarked,_

" _Not exactly'' Jack said " But someone who can definitely help. I gotta make a call. Danny…can you?'' he twirled his hand trying to encourage Daniel to understand what he meant, Danny nodded,_

" _Err….Jack?''_

" _Yeah?''_

" _How much do I say?'', Jack looked to the three puzzled Winchesters watching the exchange with interest, he blew out a long breath, he really shouldn't being doing this, telling the Winchesters anything could result in them all being put in jail, or worse killed. He closed his eyes briefly, willing the right decision to come to him._

" _Tell them……….make them sign a disclosure first and then tell them everything'' Daniels eyes widened,_

" _Are you sure?''_

" _Yeah, I'm sure, I think we can trust them'', he only hoped that he wasn't sending the family to an early grave._


	6. Rewritten Chapter 6

_A/N; Time lines in the stargate universe have been altered to fit in and work with the story. This my friends is poetic license, please review and let me know what you think so far. But again if ya must critisize, please be constructive. Thanks all, enjoy xxx_

_Dean was still in shock, and as he and the two other Winchesters listened, Daniel slowly and carefully explained about the last thirteen years and what he, Jack and the rest of Cheyenne Mountain did. He was still waiting for the punch line to not only the worst joke ever, but also the longest. Daniel explained about something they called a 'stargate' which was a portal between worlds being found in Giza in 1928, although at the time no-one had known what it was. Then thirteen years ago a struggling archaeologist had been approached by a woman named Catherine Langford, who'd asked him for his expertise on a top secret job that the military was working on. In order to find out just what the job was Daniel had had to sign a non disclosure form, but it had been more than he could have dreamed of. The simple act of signing his name had lead Daniel quite literally into something out of this world. The young man had discovered the gates secrets, and had gone through the gate to a Planet called Abydos, the leader of that team had been a broken man named Colonel O'Neill, at fist the two hadn't gotten along, mind seemingly meeting hardened muscle. But Danny had quickly learnt that the Colonel was grieving the death of his only son, and the meet and greet mission he had thought he was in fact something more sinister._

_Although the simple people of the planet posed no threat, the creature claiming to be the God Ra was a different story. The small team had defeated the Goa'uld eventually, but it had only been thanks to the planets inhabitants aiding them in the fight. Thinking he had nothing to come back to Daniel had remained on the planet with his wife Sha're, the young woman had been given to Daniel as a gift. Not wanting to insult the people and explain that he didn't lie with women Daniel had accepted the gift and had come to care greatly for her. After Apophis had visited earth he'd also gone to Abydos and Sha're had been one of the people the Goa'uld had taken. _

_Wanting to find his wife Daniel had asked to join in the fight against the system lord and it was only thanks to Jack he'd been allowed to. He then spoke of different missions, meeting new races, some good, some bad, but the main quest was to stop the system lords who ruled the galaxy and treated everyone else as slaves, or worst host to the goa'uld symbiote. It was thanks to the SGC that many of those people were now free. Daniel talked for hours and by the end of it all involved were exhausted. Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rubbed his aching temples,_

" _So, to cut a long story short, you and Jack fight aliens, and try to restore freedom to the galaxy through this, what door?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow, Daniel frowned,_

" _Well, Yes, I guess you could say that, but it's so much more. The history of all the different planets alone is amazing and the cultures that we've met that have long been dead here are alive and well there'', Dean held up his hand halting Daniel from speaking further,_

" _Right, right, I get it, it gets your inner Indy squeeing like a fan girl'', Daniel glared,_

" _I do not squee, and technically Indy was nothing more than a grave robber''_

" _Dude! Indy was not a grave robber, he like saved the world and shit from the Nazi's, plus he only ever gave his findings to museums, that's not grave robbery''_

" _He gives archaeologists a bad name'', the two continued to argue over the fictional mans merits and bad points. When Jack entered Danny was on a ramble as to how historically incorrect the first film was,_

" _What's going on?'' Jack asked the youngest Winchester, Sam grinned,_

" _My brother and Dr. Jackson are arguing over Indiana Jones'', the Colonel raised a brow, and Sam merely nodded,_

" _Danny, Danny, calm down will ya before you blow a gasket''_

" _I am not about to blow a gasket!'' the younger man said annoyed, Jack smirked, Daniel huffed in annoyance and slumped on the couch muttering about O'Neill's and how they brought him nothing but headaches. Dean turned surprised eyes to Jack who grinned_

" _Welcome to the family kid'' was all he said. _

" _So did you manage to get in tough with Thor?'' Danny asked when they were all eating pizza later, Jack nodded and wiped his mouth on a napkin before he spoke,_

" _Yeah, he said he'd get here as soon as he can''_

" _Is there trouble or something?'' Danny asked worried. The last thing they needed right now was a galactic problem, the earth bound ones were quite enough for the moment,_

" _No, nothing bad, at least I don't think so'' Jack frowned " He just said to give him a couple of days and he'd be here as soon as he can'',_

" _So this Thor guy'' Dean began tentatively, it was still all so weird to him " He's an alien? Like a little green man?'', Jack grinned,_

" _Actually he's more a pinkish grey, but yeah he's an alien''_

" _How can we trust him? I mean what's to stop him from probing me or something, or ya know impregnating me with his alien spawn?'' Daniel nearly choked on the soda he was drinking and sprayed Sam and Jack in the process, after wiping his face and glaring at the archaeologist, Daniel managed to look contrite and mouthed an 'I'm sorry',_

" _Thor isn't like that, besides I trust him with my life, and I sure as hell wouldn't put you in any danger, trust me okay?'', Dean nodded. For reasons he still couldn't fathom he did trust the man, it came to him as easy as breathing, as easy as taking care of his brother. It was as if they shared a link, and it was just as strong if not stronger than the one he shared with his brother._

_True to his word two days later, the five men found themselves on a ship and staring at a small being. Its large dark eyes took them all in and held such wisdom, that it was hard to look away. Sam turned to Dean to ask what he thought when he realised his brother was missing from the group,_

" _Dean?'', he asked frantically,_

" _Do not worry Sam Winchester'' Thor spoke gently " Your sibling is safe and merely in stasis so I can run the tests that O'Neill requested,_

" _Where?'' Sam asked, the commander pointed, and Sam saw his brother in a clear looking casket, he appeared to be sleeping,_

" _Is he okay?'' he asked worried_

" _He is fine, it will take some time before my tests are complete. I came as soon as I could O'Neill'' the commander said turning his attention to the Colonel,_

" _I know, I appreciate that Thor, just do what ya gotta do. We need answers'' The commander nodded his head briefly and moved to a console by the chamber Dean lay in, and began hitting the panel in front of him, his eyes never leaving the screen._

_John stood silently next to Daniel, the small and he couldn't believe he was saying this alien, gave him the creeps. He. John Winchester, who had faced hells own demons, sprits and werewolves, not to mention all other kinds of things that nightmares were made of, was creeped out by the small alien. He didn't know whether it was the demon like eyes, or the expressionless face, but Thor had managed to make John nervous, Daniel sensing Johns unease and Sams distress offered to show them round Thors ship 'The O'Neill', John had happily agreed but Sam refused, never taking his eyes off his brothers sleeping and too still form,_

" _He's okay Sam, trust me'' Jack said placing a comforting hand onto the young hunters shoulder " I've been in that thing a couple times myself'',_

" _Really?'' Sam asked, he looked so vulnerable and Jack was reminded that for all his hot air and defiance Sam was just a 19 year old kid, who right now looked like a kicked puppy, he smiled,_

" _Really, come on we'll let Thor get on with his job, I'll show you the earth from space. It's kinda cool, but never let on to Danny that I said that'', Sam smiled gratefully and after giving one last glance to his brother followed the Colonel._

_Sam was struck to just how an easy guy to get on with Jack really was, and he saw just what his brother liked in the man. The more he spoke to Jack, the more he thought that the Colonel and his brother were two peas in a pod. The sarcasm, the underlying intelligence that shone through, the many emotions that were all there in his eyes,_

" _Do you have any ideas as to what you think is going on?'' Sam asked looking out the window, Jack sighed and ran a hand over his tired eyes,_

" _To be honest, no. I haven't got a damn clue. It makes no sense really, I mean two sets of DNA?''_

" _I know'' Sam sighed equally as tired, none of them had slept well the past few days, and it would seem that they wouldn't until they all had there answers. It had been hours since they'd left Dean in Thors care,_

" _How much longer?'' Sam asked " This is taking forever''_

" _These things take time kid, what did you expect? that Thor would do a little scan and then wham bam boogie, and there you go, answers in a sealed gold envelope'', Sam blushed,_

" _Well, I….I just thought that with Thor being an alien and all this'' he gestured his hands around to the space ship " Technology, that it'd be done sooner'', Jack grinned_

" _You'd think so wouldn't ya, but no, it still seems to take forever'', a beeping noise sounded out through the ship and Jack grinned at the youngest Winchester,_

" _Seems Thor's got the results, come on''._

_When they entered the area were they'd left the commander, the first thing Sam saw was his brother sat on the edge of the now open chamber and rubbing his neck, he looked up as the four men came into the room,_

" _Hey, you okay?'' Sam asked concerned,_

" _Peachy'' Dean replied, then looked to the small alien " So, you're like, an alien?'' he asked the small Azgard. Thor blinked up at him,_

" _I am Thor, supreme commander of the Azgard fleet''_

" _Supreme commander?'' the Azgard nodded and Dean grinned " Hell yeah, I get the top cheese looking out for me, so what did ya find, am I a real boy?''_

" _Dean knock it off'' John ground out, Dean glared at the floor but remained silent,_

" _Thor? Any ideas?'' Jack asked to break the tension that had descended in the room, the commander nodded and moved to the console, pressing a button a screen appeared and the two DNA sequences appeared on the screen,_

" _It would seem that although Dean Winchester has two sets of DNA only one of them is real, the hidden sequence is a clone of Sam Winchesters DNA. I am not certain as to why this would be here, but it is''_

" _Hang on a moment'' Jack asked, he was filled with hope, but also a sense of dread, " Deans a clone?'', the young hunters head snapped up and looked to Jack then to the Azgard, Thor shook his head,_

" _No, you misunderstand O'Neill, Dean Winchester is human, but the DNA as you call it, this one'' he brought a sequence to the front of the screen and highlighted it " This sequence is a clone of Sam Winchesters life code''_

" _So, it's false?'' Dean asked, his voice shaking " I….I'm not a Winchester?'', Sam turned to watch his brother, both young men barely holding it together,_

" _I am afraid not, this life code was added later in your life, although whilst you were still a youngling, or the added code would have surely ended your life''_

" _But why?'' Sam asked, tears running down his cheeks " Why and how could someone do that? I remember Dean always being there, raising me, protecting me. Are you saying those memories aren't real?''_

" _I do not know those answers, I am sorry. But I am ashamed to say that the work of the DNA is similar to me. We had a scientist, who was working on the code of life, we have been coming to your planet and observing for many years, one of our scientists was doing this own experiments and making clones of humans. The clones however did not survive, and when he was discovered he was sent into exile, it would appear that Loki has not stopped in his quest''_

" _Loki?'' Daniel asked " As in the trickster?''_

" _Trickster?'' two Winchester voices asked gruffly,_

" _Yes, in Norse mythology, Loki was a God who at times helped or caused problems for the other Gods, he was a shape shifter and appeared as a mare or a salmon, his positive role with the Gods stopped when he was responsible for the death of the God Balder. He was eventually bound by the others by the entrails of one of his sons'' Daniel explained, Dean frowned,_

" _How in the hell did that help this situation?''_

" _I was merely trying to explain who Loki was'' he huffed out, Dean scowled at him,_

" _Yeah well professor that doesn't help, we need to find this Loki and waste him''_

" _Now hang on, we can't kill him'' Daniel said, three Winchesters answered him,_

" _And why not?'', it was John who continued on,_

" _This…this Loki, he messed with my family, who in the hell knows what else he's done. Plus you said yourself, he's a shape shifter, and believe me, they're vicious bastards, he needs putting down'', Daniel turned to Jack silently begging him for help,_

" _Sorry Danny, but I'm kinda with them on this''_

" _But….''_

" _No buts Danny, he not only messed with their family, but with mine. I take it Dean is my son then?'', the Azgard nodded,_

" _Jack please be reasonable, we can't kill one of our allies'' Daniel said pleadingly, Jack rounded on him and did something that he never did, he yelled,_

" _ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME DANNY!!! HE STOLE MY SON!!! HE MADE ME THINK THAT I KILLED MY BOY, AND YOU WANT ME TO BE RESONABLE. SCREW THAT'', Daniel looked contrite and mumbled his apology, Jack still angry, turned to Thor,_

" _I want this mother fucker found Thor, and I want to know just what in the hell he did. We buried a body, I saw it, I know we buried a body, so I want to know just who in the hell we buried and why the fuck he wanted my son'' Jack glared at the commander and strode from the room, his whole body shaking with anger. He hadn't lost it like that in a long time, not since…..not since Charlie had accidentally killed himself with Jacks own gun. He needed to calm down._

_John walked through the ship in search of Jack, he felt lost, used and betrayed. Dean wasn't and never had been his son, but it hadn't stopped John from loving the young hunter any less. Dean had retreated into his own head at the news and wasn't talking, something that he'd done after his mother had died John thought, then stopped himself. He hadn't actually done that had he, that had never happened. Dean wasn't his. Wasn't Sams older brother. It was a lot to digest. He found Jack staring out of a window overlooking the earth. The Colonel looked lost in his own thoughts, John cleared his throat not wanting to startle the man. Jack turned to him, his face blank but his eyes like a tempestuous ocean, John gave a sad smile,_

" _You okay?'' he asked gruffly, Jack nodded and turned back to the view," You know'' John continued "I remember Mary telling me she was pregnant with Dean, remember him being born and counting his fingers and toes. I remember changing his diapers, feeding him, playing ball with him out in the yard. I remember it all. I can't'' he swallowed hard trying to keep his own emotions in check " I can't believe he isn't my son. But he isn't, he's yours and right now he needs his father'', Jack turned to face him again,_

" _I'm sorry'' Jack said quietly, " This must be so hard for you too'', John nodded, his eyes filled with tears,_

" _You have no idea. When Mary….when my wife died, it was Dean that got me through it, he was the one who took care of us, of me and Sammy. He's done so much for us, I just can't believe that it was all a lie''_

" _I know how you feel. When Charlie killed himself with my gun, I fell apart, wanted nothing more than to eat a bullet myself''_

" _What stopped you?'' John asked, Jack smiled,_

" _Danny'' he said succinctly, " It was down to him, he saved my life in more ways than one. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be stood here now'', John nodded, it was Dean that had stopped him doing the same, it had been Dean who had cleaned and stitched his wounds, then lain a reassuring hand on his dads shoulder telling him it was all going to be okay. Right now John felt that nothing would be okay ever again. How could it be?_

" _Come on, we should get back'' Jack said " Danny will be going grey with worry by now, but if hadn't walked away when I did, I'd sure as shit have knocked him on his ass''_

" _He always like that?'' John asked_

" _You have no idea, he always wants to talk things out. He thinks that talking is the answer to everything'' John snorted and Jack gave him a quizzical look,_

" _When sometimes all you gotta do is shoot first and then ask questions?'' Jack grinned slightly and nodded, John continued " Sams the same, always looking for another way, that aint always the case, and more often than not talking causes more problems than solving them. Deans more like me, shoot first, then if its still alive than ask questions'', John stopped suddenly, Jack turned to look at him " I guess he isn't like me at all is he? He isn't even mine'', the Colonel sympathised with the former marine, children had a way of bringing even the most hardened of soldiers to their knees, and John Winchester had been, by four small words 'he's not your son'. Jack turned to him and placed his hand on his shoulder,_

" _I maybe his father John, but you'll always be his dad, and I think Dean would want that, he's always going to think of you as his dad, you're all he really remembers, and right now this isn't about me and you, it's about him'' he said nodding to the room where everyone was, John nodded and wiped his hand over his eyes trying to maintain control over his emotions,_

" _You're right, and thanks, for saying I'll always be his dad, I know biologically he isn't my son, but it doesn't stop me loving him like one'', Jack gave a lop sided grin and nodded, he understood how the man felt. He felt the same way. _

_Dean was sat watching as his brother, no not brother he told himself, he wasn't even related to the giant puppy who Dean would willingly give his life to save, follow Thor around, bombarding him with questions, the Azgard was answering him as best he could. Dean had a million questions all of his own, but somehow his voice had got lost, and he couldn't speak, he didn't know that he really wanted to right now, it was all too much. He didn't know who he was anymore, he wasn't Dean Winchester, and he certainly didn't feel like Charlie O'Neill, so who did that leave? And why him? Why had this Loki picked him? He wasn't special, he wasn't anything, he was stupid, immature and according to his brother, and John, he was a slut. Except he wasn't, most times when he took a girl home, it was just to talk, to feel a connection that had nothing to do with the supernatural, his brother, or his dad, it was to feel something other than the deep consuming loneliness and loss he felt. The last year, he'd seen less, and less of John, and Sam wouldn't even answer his phone, maybe they'd both be happy now that he wasn't a Winchester, maybe now they'd know why he was so different to them. Maybe they'd be relived. Dean suddenly felt his heart breaking, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, someone was squeezing his lungs together, and for some reason black spots were dancing in his eye line, as the darkness claimed him he thought he heard someone frantically yell his name, but the darkness felt too comforting, to welcoming and Dean fell into the dark abyss welcoming the numbness that went with it._


	7. Rewritten Chapter 7

_Deans' head was fuzzy, and throbbing. Someone was gently patting his face and calling his name gently. He slowly opened his eyes and was met by a pair of concerned chocolate brown ones,_

"_Hey kid, you with me?'' Dean frowned and nodded, it would seem that his voice was still lost somewhere inside of him, Jacks concern grew at the young man's silence, he hadn't actually heard him speak since Thor had given them all the news,_

"_Come on Dean, talk to me, you okay?'', _

"_Yeah, m'fine'' he mumbled "What happened?'' he asked getting to his feet, he stumbled and Jack placed a steadying arm around him and lead him to the chamber to sit down,_

"_Thor, you gotta get some chairs if you're having company over'' Jack suggested, the commander blinked at him and pressed a button on his console, seats appeared and the men took them gratefully. _

_Sam was hovering by Jacks side wanting to see his brother,_

"_Dean man, you okay?''_

"_M'fine Sammy'' he said tiredly "Someone want to tell me what happened or do I gotta ask twenty questions?''_

"_You fainted'' Daniel supplied helpfully, Dean glared at the archaeologist,_

"_Dude I don't faint'' he said a slight touch of irritation to his gruff voice, Daniel rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of him,_

"_Fine, you passed out then''_

"_I did?'' Dean asked frowning; John knelt at the side of him and gently pulled his chin so Dean was looking in his eyes,_

"_Okay Dean, what's going through that head of yours?''_

"_Nothing'' Dean mumbled, a sure sign that something was in fact bothering the young hunter,_

"_Dean, I know something's bothering you'', Dean tried to lower his gaze but with John holding tight to his chin he couldn't, and his dad's gaze felt like it was piercing into his mind seeing all the insecurities that the revelation had brought,_

"_Dean?'' John asked again gently, Deans shoulders that had been tense as a bow slumped in defeat,_

"_Why me? What's so special about me? I'm nothing, I'm not clever like Sammy, I'm pathetic'', John let go of Deans chin stunned and sat back on his haunches,_

"_What?'' he whispered, Dean looked to John and gestured to himself,_

"_Look at me da...John. I'm nothing, I'm weak, simple minded and easy to leave, so why in the hell would anyone, let alone a fuckin' alien want me? You and Sammy didn't, you both left''_

"_Dean, I didn't leave you, I just went to school'' Sam said gently "And you're not stupid, who made you think that?'', Dean's eyes suddenly seemed to become as cold as glaciers, and he looked to his brother and father with accusing eyes,_

"_You did, you both did. It was always Dean you're so dumb, Dean why can't you be as smart as your brother, Dean you're useless, Dean you're incompetence nearly got your brother killed. Watch out for Sammy, keep your brother safe! WELL WHAT ABOUT ME? WHO KEPT ME SAFE? WHO LOOKED OUT FOR ME? And now, now that you find that your trained pit bull isn't yours anymore you suddenly want me?! Well fuck that, and fuck you, fuck you both'' he stood abruptly, and walked over to the commander, who was still at his console staring intently at Deans DNA,_

"_Hey, erm, Thor'' the small Azgard peered up at him, "Can you get me outta here, I need to get out of here''_

"_I need to complete the tests Dean Winchester; there are some other factors here that I need to investigate. I have already informed the other Azgard of Loki's meddling in your genetic makeup, and we are looking for him, to get the answers you require'' Dean scowled, and looked at the commander and then the console he was stood at,_

"_Fine, you won't help me, then I'll do it myself'' he moved Thor out of his way gently and looked at the console intently,_

"_Dean, get away from there, you don't know what you're doing'' John admonished, Jack and Dean gave him the same irritated and pissed off luck, then a certain sense of understanding came into Deans eyes as if he'd just worked out a particularly interesting puzzle, he smirked,_

"_I think I got it covered, beam me down Scotty'' he pressed a button and disappeared._

_He reappeared in Bobby Singers salvage yard, and grinned to himself, all he'd really been thinking about was a safe haven, somewhere he could sort out his muddled thoughts, where no-one would pressure him to talk, or feel. He still couldn't believe that he'd said all that, he hadn't meant to say anything, had meant to do his usual and bury those repressed hurt feelings deep inside himself never to see the light of day. But of course Dean Winchesters life never worked out that way, and he never had been one to adhere to the rules. Walking slowly up to Bobby's door he knocked tentatively, he suddenly remembered why they hadn't seen Bobby in a while, almost a year in fact, and then he had threatened to fill both he and his father with buck shot._

_Bobby answered the door, and was more than surprised to see Dean stood there looking extremely uncomfortable, he hadn't seen the boy since he'd gone to fill his pig headed father with buck shot, John Winchester just brought out that in him, and lord knew the young hunter needed protecting from his drill sergeant of a father._

"_Hey Bobby'' he mumbled "I know I'm probably the last person you wanna see, but I need a place to crash, just for a couple of days'', Bobby looked in concern at the young hunter,_

"_You okay boy? Is it your daddy? Is Sammy okay?'', Deans fragile walls, that he had so desperately been trying to hold together crumbled and he sunk down to his knees, his body shaking with gut wrenching sobs. Few things shocked Bobby Singer, he'd seen many things that most people only either saw in movies or their darkest nightmares, but the sight in front of him now, Of Dean Winchester sobbing as if his heart was broken had him frozen to the spot, he didn't know what to do, but he needn't have worried as instinct seemed to take over and he found himself on his own knees with his arms wrapped around the young man._

_It took him nearly 40 minutes to move them both into the overcrowded living room, and seated on the sunken couch, he kept his arm wrapped tightly around the young hunter, the sobbing had stopped, but he was hiccupping in shaky breaths,_

"_You wanna tell me what's happened son?'', Dean looked up at the man he'd classed as a father since the day he'd met him when he was 5 years old. It had been a mixture of Bobby and his baby brother that had gotten the tiny boy speaking again, but all those memories, his mom, his life up to now, was a complete and total lie, and Dean felt lost, and alone. He told Bobby everything; at this point in time he couldn't care less if it ended up with him being tossed into jail or not, how much worse could his already screwed up life get?_

_Bobby sat in stunned silence for the second time that day, and gaped at the young hunter, he just couldn't believe it,_

"_So let me get this straight. Your daddy ain't your daddy, some Colonel in the U.S air force is, and he thought you were dead, because an alien messed about with you?'', Dean ran a tired hand down his face and nodded,_

"_Yeah that's the gist of it''_

"_You hit your head on something son?'', Dean laughed but it held no humour,_

"_I really wish that were the case Bobby, but it isn't. Dad...I mean John isn't my dad, and Sammy isn't my brother, this alien, this Loki, he messed about with my DNA and Thor the other alien he and his band of merry men are trying to find him to get some answers. I do have Winchester DNA, it's a perfect replica of Sam's', but my main'' his used air quotes to emphasise the word main "DNA is O'Neill. I just don't know who the hell I am any more'', he looked to Bobby, looking so lost, so young and vulnerable that Bobby wanted nothing more than at that moment to introduce the whole damn lot of them to his shotgun._

"_Now you listen to me Dean Matthew Winchester'', Dean flinched at his name but looked to Bobby all the same "I know exactly who you are. You're an intelligent, strong capable man, with a heart bigger than he's willing to let on. You're a damn fine hunter and I would gladly have you covering my six anytime, and I don't care about DNA, family don't end in blood boy'', Dean swallowed heavily, his eyes brimming with tears again, he gave a watery smile,_

"_Thanks Bobby'' he said softly, his voice wavering with emotion, the older man wiped his own suspiciously wet eyes and gripped Deans shoulder tighter,_

"_Go on now, you need some rest, you look like shit'', Dean laughed and stood up, smiling gratefully to his old friend,_

"_Thanks Bobby, for everything'', Bobby snorted and readjusted his trucker cap,_

"_Go on git, you know where your room is'' Dean nodded gratefully and headed to the room he'd shared many times with his brother, he smiled as a few happy memories came to him, chasing Sam around the bed, tickling him till he couldn't breathe, helping him with his homework before he started his own. He felt exhausted and slipped his jacket from his shoulders and climbed onto the bed fully clothed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._

_Insults were flying all over the ship, Jack was cursing John, John was cursing Jack, Danny was cursing both Jack and John, Thor was watching as if the whole scene was something to learn and finding it highly interesting. And Sam? Well Sam's temper was slowly simmering away, it had been since Dean had worked out how to work the alien device and disappeared, the arguing and thinly veiled insults were about to send the youngest Winchester over the edge,_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!'' he screamed, the room went silent "DEAN IS MISSING, WHO IN THE HELL KNOWS WHERE DEAN'S GOT TOO, HE COULD BE ANYWHERE AND YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A PISSING CONTEST!'', he rounded on the Azgard "Thor'' he asked lowering his voice "Can you find my brother? Please?'', the Azgard nodded and after pressing a few buttons he told them that Dean was safe and well and in South Dakota,_

"_Bobby'' both Winchesters said, Sam glared at his father_

"_You are staying here, I'm going to go talk to my brother, alone'' he said pointedly looking at the three older men, Jack sighed heavily and nodded_

"_Just make sure he's okay'', Sam nodded and gave a slight smile, there was no denying how much Jack cared for his brother, loved him even,_

"_I will. Can you send me to him please Thor?''_

"_I will, and while you are speaking with Dean Winchester we will join in the search for Loki''_

"_Thanks man'' he said gratefully, Daniel stepped forwards, unsure of if he should voice his opinion on the matter,_

"_What is it Danny?'' Jack asked, the archaeologist stepped up to Jack,_

"_Maybe you should go with him too Jack, you need to talk and it's obvious that he needs reassurance right now. He's just found out that his whole life is a lie, and he's probably confused, he needs you'',_

"_Can you hold that thought Thor, Danny's right, I need to talk to my son'', John scowled,_

"_If you're going then so am I. Deans just as much my boy as he is yours, and I need to have a word with that boy myself''. Sam huffed,_

"_Why? So you can yell at him? He doesn't need that right now dad'',_

"_Don't tell me what your brother needs Samuel, I need to make him see he was never and has never been a disappointment to me'', Jack rolled his eyes,_

"_Fine, we'll all go for crying out loud, now can you two ladies stop bickering so we can actually go and see Dean before I retire?!''._

_Daniel opted to stay behind with Thor in the end, and after being face to face with the business end of a shot gun he was glad he had. The gruff man that was pointing it at them was glaring daggers at John,_

"_You gotta lotta nerve coming here Winchester'', John held his hands up in supplication, and tried not to let his irritation show,_

"_I just wanna see Dean Bobby'' he said quietly, Bobby stared at John,_

"_And what makes yer think he's here?'' he groused,_

"_You're not helping Bobby'' John ground out through clenched teeth, Jack could already see were this was going to end up, and it wasn't anywhere pretty or helpful, so taking a deep breath and stepping forward slowly, he kept his hands raised showing he was no threat,_

"_Sir '' Bobby turned to O'Neill, the shot gun never wavering from his grip, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, I just want to make sure that my so....that Dean's okay'', Bobby assessed the man in front of him,_

"_Yeah, well like I said Dean ain't here, I ain't seen him since I last saw you John'' Bobby said stubbornly,_

"_Please Bobby, I just wanna know if he's okay'' Sam said "He was so upset, I just wanna make sure he's okay that's all I...that's all we want. Please?'', Sam turned on his puppy eyes knowing that no-one could ever refuse them, and Bobby was no different. The older hunter nodded and allowed them entry,_

"_Okay fine, yer can see him. But I'm warning yer all right now, if anyone of yer upset that boy further an it won't be aliens or whatever the hell you gotta worry about, I'll kill yer myself. He's resting right now, he looked like death warmed over, so I suggest yer all do the same. You can talk to him in the morning''. With that he left them in the living room to sort out their own sleeping arrangements._

_The next morning Dean made his way sleepily to the kitchen in search of caffeine, he didn't see anyone until the sweet hot fluid hit his system and it was Jacks amused grin that he saw first. Unsure as to whether he was seeing things or not he sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked again. Jack was amused by how young and innocent Dean looked, his hair sticking up in all directions making him look far younger than his 23 years, Dean frowned then peered into his mug,_

"_Hey Bobby, I think you need to change your coffee filter man I'm seeing things here, or did someone drop LSD in the water supply again?'', Jack chuckled_

"_I'm really here kid'', Dean frowned and drank some more of the dark brew,_

"_Why are you here?'', Jack approached slowly and poured himself a cup, he gestured to one of the kitchen seats,_

"_Mind if I sit?'' he asked, Dean shrugged and curled both of his hands around the mug, "I just wanna talk Dean, we got a lot to talk about''_

"_Such as?'', Jack sighed, Dean wasn't going to make this easy, his defences were back up and at full force,_

"_About me being your dad'', Dean shifted his eyes to the side and glanced at Jack "Look kid, I know this has been anything but easy on you, and I know you don't wanna hear this right now, but I love you, I've always loved you, and whether your names Dean or Charlie you'll always be my son. We can just be friends if that's what you'd prefer, but I'd like the chance to get to know you, and I want..'' he took a deep breath to control his emotions "I want you to know that if I'd have thought for one minute that you were still alive out there somewhere, there is nothing, and I mean nothing that would have kept me from finding you. And when Thor does find Loki I'm gonna tear the little grey bastard apart with my own hands'', Dean swallowed, Jacks words had touched him, the thought that Jack wanted him, had and would always want him made him feel special and loved, he remembered that about Jack, remembered the cocoon of love he'd always been blanketed in. Everyone deserved a second chance, and whether he wanted it or not Jack was family, and family was everything, _

"_So you still support that crap ball team the twins?'', they could even hear Jacks laughter outside._

_John and Sam on hearing the laughter exchanged a relieved look; they only hoped that Dean would be so welcoming with them. John had decided that he would talk to his son next, he entered the kitchen to see O'Neill and Dean talking quietly, Dean was chuckling at something Jack was telling him about, something to do with Danny becoming a caveman, John shook his head and softly spoke,_

"_Dean, can I have a word please?'', it wasn't how his father had asked him, it was the please that made Dean nod his head, he looked to Jack who placed a warm hand on his shoulder,_

"_You want me to stay?'' Jack asked him asked quietly; Dean smiled gratefully but shook his head,_

"_No, it's okay, I'll be okay'', Jack nodded and gave John a pointed look, it said 'upset him again and I'll bury you', John had no doubt that he would, so he nodded his head and went to sit at the table. Dean tensed up and stared into his empty mug,_

"_You want another cup?'' John asked nodding to the cup, Dean nodded,_

"_Yeah thanks'', cups filled the two Winchesters sat at the table in silence, John tried a few times to speak, but was no wiser as to what to say, he ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. Dean briefly glanced to his father then looked back to his cup as if it held all the answers to life's problems,_

"_So'' John began, Dean once again looked to his father, and waited patiently for him to continue "I...I want you know some things Dean''_

"_What like?'' Dean asked quietly, he looked far younger than his 23 years, his green eyes watching his father intently, John smiled softly,_

"_About how much of a screw up I am. I put far too much on your shoulders Dean, made you grow up too fast. Your mom would be so disappointed in me. You took care of me and your brother and you never complained, not once, you patched me up after hunts and you would always put your hand on my shoulder and tell me it was going to be okay, you shouldn't have had to that Dean, I should have been doing that for you'',_

"_Why are you saying this to me?'' Dean asked, his voice shaking slightly,_

"_Because I was never disappointed in you Dean, never, it was me who was the disappointment, I am so proud of you, you're a good strong intelligent man'' Dean snorted in disbelief "No Dean you are. I didn't praise you enough, didn't see what I'd done to you. I know that...I know that biologically you aren't my son, but you always will be in here'' he said patting his chest just above his heart "I don't really care what the DNA says, to me you're a Winchester and always will be'', Dean stared at the man he knew to be his father,_

"_Christo'' he muttered, John gave a bitter smile_

"_It's really me Dean'' he said gently and cupped the younger man's face, Dean leant into the touch and searched his father's face, he nodded slowly and gave a hesitant smile,_

"_Okay'' he whispered "Thanks dad'', John pulled him into a strong embrace and just held his son close to him, relishing the contact,_

"_Your brother wants to talk to you too'' he murmured into his hair, Dean huffed,_

"_That's going to be a fun conversation, can't I just skip it'', John chuckled and shook his head in the negative,_

"_Sorry son, but you know your brother, best to just get it out of the way now''_

"_Oh God, he's going to bring out the puppy eyes isn't he?'' Dean said fondly, John grinned and ruffled his hair,_

"_You can bet the impala on that one son'', Dean managed to look disgusted,_

"_Never, she's my girl'', John smiled, Dean had always had a unhealthy love for the classic car, but it was something that John could give his boy that meant something to the both of them. John had a feeling that things still weren't perfect between them, and he thought that maybe they never would be, he'd made too many mistakes, but for now things were back as they once had been, and that was good enough for him. He went out to his youngest and nodded to him, and watched as Sam took off at a run towards his brother._

_When Sam entered the kitchen Dean was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest, he looked up and smiled slightly when Sam skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway, he raised a brow, and smirked,_

"_In a hurry Sammy?'', his brother blushed and walked into the kitchen at a slower pace,_

"_Are you okay Dean?'', Dean smiled,_

"_Yeah Sam, I'm fine'', Sam as expected pulled out the puppy eyes and looked to his brother pleadingly,_

"_I'm sorry Dean, I...I didn't mean to hurt you ever'', Dean sighed and opened his arms, sometimes his brother was such a girl, Sam went willingly and folded himself into his brothers embrace,_

"_You didn't Sam, I'm proud of you. You done good kid, full ride to Stanford? that's not something to sniff at I just didn't want to be ignored, but I get it, I do'', Sam stood back and looked to his brother, his hero, though he'd never tell him that,_

"_You do?'' he asked, Dean nodded,_

"_Sure I do. You wanted to find your own space, spread your wings and all that shit, just wish, you hadn't cut me out of your life like you had, but I understand''_

"_I'm sorry'', the youngest Winchester muttered into his chest, Dean ruffled his hair,_

"_It's forgotten Sammy, besides, you didn't want your older, hotter brother taking all those tasty co-eds off you huh?'', Sam huffed out a laugh and shook his head fondly, then his eyes turned serious,_

"_You always will be you know'', Dean swallowed hard and looked to his brother "You'll always be my pain in the ass older brother, no matter what'',_

"_And you'll always be a whiny little bitch'', Sam's lips twitched,_

"_Jerk'', he said fondly. They shared a smile, Sam grinned wide, his dimples deep in his tan cheeks; Dean narrowed his eyes,_

"_What?'' he asked sceptically, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to hear what was running through his brother's mind,_

"_Well, just thinking, if you got my DNA in you that makes me your daddy'' he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed when Dean punched him soundly on the shoulder,_

" _I am NEVER going to call you that, so you can get that idea out your head right the hell now'' he scowled, but his lips were twitching and his green eyes were sparkling with mirth._

_Jack came in the kitchen to see his boy and Sam grinning at each other,_

"_Hey kids, just heard from Thor, they found him, they found Loki''._


End file.
